A Silent Obsession
by GSR4ever87
Summary: While Nick is healing from his ordeal the from season 5 finale and Catherine becomes the boss on the day shift team instead of going back to the night shift, a newcomer joins the team. And when an obsession gets to him, he will do anything to obtain it and hurt anybody who gets between it. What lengths will he go? Who is in danger? Set after Season 5 finale.
1. I Love you

Disclaimer: Don't own the main characters.

Summary: While Nick is healing from his ordeal from the season 5 finale and Catherine becomes the boss on the day shift team instead of going back to the night shift, a newcomer joins the team. And when an obsession gets to him, he will do anything to obtain it and hurt anybody who gets between it. What lengths will he go? Who is in danger? Please read and find out. Set after Season 5 finale.

Title: A Silent Obsession  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Mentions of episodes throughout the series (Seasons 1-5)  
Time-line: At the end of Season 5 finale  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, a little language  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: Cath/Warrick, Greg/OC  
Other Characters: Nick Stokes, a few OC's

* * *

A Silent Obsession

Chapter 1: I Love you

The team was standing in the hospital room visiting Nick when one of the nurses came into the room and told them that visiting hours were over. So one by one they all said goodbye and patted their friend/team member's shoulder before walking out of the room.

When it was Grissom's turn, Nick puts his hand on top of the older man's, looked into his blue eyes and said with emotion. "Thank you."

Grissom cleared his throat before replying. "It was a group effort."

Nick nodded. "I know, but it was you that kept me calm, you saved me, including our team, so thank you."

Grissom gave the younger man a small smile. "You're welcome, Nicky." Nick smiled at the nickname as Grissom continued. "Get some rest and take your time before coming back to work."

Nick nodded again. "I will. I'm actually thinking about going to Texas with my parents for a few weeks."

His parents were still in Vegas and weren't planning on going back to Texas for a few days, so when they do, Nick decided to go with them and visit the rest of his family.

Grissom gave him another nod with a smile before patting his shoulder again and walking to the door.

When he got there, he remembered what he lip-read when Nick was talking on the tape recorder, so the turned around and said. "Nicky?" Nick looked over toward the door as Grissom continued. "You have never let me down."

He looked shocked at first, then he remembered that Grissom was an avid lip-reader, so he nodded and said with his voice full of emotion again. "That means a lot to me, Griss."

After one more smile, Grissom finally walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once the door clicked shut, Grissom looked both ways down the hall, and when he didn't see the team, he took a breath and ran his hand down his face, thankful that the ordeal ended the right way.

He shook off his weak emotions, took another breath before walking toward the exit of the hospital.

When he got outside the team was standing close to the bench's on the left so they were out-of-the-way from other people.

They looked at him and gave him a small smile as he gave them one back, and right as he stopped in front of them, Warrick said something about going to the bar to get a drink, Greg agreed, Catherine also agreed before looking at Grissom. "You want to join us?"

Grissom shook his head. "No thank you, I'll take a rain check."

She nodded, then looked at Sara, which she shook her head too. "I'll also take a rain check."

Catherine, Greg and Warrick all nodded, then after they said bye, they walked away, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

A few seconds later, they looked at each other, then he cleared his throat and said. "Come on, I'll take you home." Sara nodded as they started walking toward the parking lot.

When they got to his vehicle, he opened the door for her, and as she gave him a small smile after she got in, he shuts the door before walking to the driver's side. After he gets in, he shuts the door, starts the vehicle, then drives them to her apartment.

The drive to was done in silence, and despite everything they just went through, their outward appearance showed that they were calm and collected, but deep down they were still reeling from everything that happened during the day.

About 10 minutes later he finally got to her apartment complex, and after he parked, he turned the engine off.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, then she turned her head toward him and asked. "You want to come up? I don't really want to be alone right now." He took a moment before nodding in acceptance, if he was honest with himself, he would admit he didn't want to be alone right now either.

When they were out of the vehicle, they walked to and in her apartment complex, then up to the second floor and down to the last apartment on the left.

After she unlocked the door, she walked in with Grissom following her.

He stopped after taking a few steps in the apartment, then when he turned to look at her as she was shutting the door, he had a flashback of a very significant moment, a moment that changed everything.

_Flashback_

_1 month ago_

_Grissom walked down the hall and stopped in front of the last apartment on the left, then he took a breath and knocked._

_After going home once shift was over, he tried multiple times of trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't, and knew the only way he was going to get any rest was to really make sure she was ok._

_A few seconds later the door opens and he sees a shocked Sara standing in front of him. "Grissom, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?"_

_He noticed her appearance didn't look like she had been recently resting either, but chose not to say anything about that, instead he just cleared his throat and asked. "Can I come in?"_

_She was still shocked that he was here, but nodded as she moved out-of-the-way to let him in._

_After shutting the door, she turned to him and asked. "Would you like something to drink? I don't have much, but..."_

_He cuts her off. "A water would be fine, if it's alright."_

_She nodded as she walked to the refrigerator. "Go ahead and sit down."_

_He did what she said, sitting down on the right end of the couch._

_When she came into the living room, she handed him the water bottle before sitting down in the chair next to the couch, and he couldn't help but think about the last time they were like this._

_It was the day she told him about her childhood, which was a few months ago._

_His thoughts were interrupted when she speaks again. "Are you ok?"_

_After taking a sip of his water, he looked at her and asked. "I should be asking you that."_

_Typical Sara move, she replied as she shook it off. "I'm fine."_

_He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Are you? because after everything that happened during shift..."_

_Sara cuts him off. "I'm fine, let's just forget about it and move on from it."_

_Grissom looked down and whispered under his breath. "I wish it was that simple."_

_"What did you say?"_

_He lifted his head up to look at her again and replied. "I said I wish it was that simple. I wish that I can just forget everything and move on."_

_She felt like there was more to his words, so she asked. "You're not only talking about the case, are you?"_

_He shook his head and gave out a humorless laugh before replying. "It would definitely make my life easier if all I thought about were the cases." She was about to open her mouth to talk, but he shook his head and continued in a rush, feeling he said too much. "I should go."_

_He gets up off the couch as he sets the water bottle down, she gets up from her chair and grabbed his hand before he went to far, then asked. "Why did you come here?"_

_He looked down at her hand as it was touching his before looking into her concern brown eyes. "To see if you were really alright."_

_"And now that you have?"_

_He gave her a small smile and replied. "I'll take a play from your playbook and move on."_

_After one more deep look at each other, he cleared his throat and released her hand, and as he was walking toward the door, she speaks again. "But like you said, it's not that simple for you, is it? Because when you walk out that door, no matter how much you want to deny it or bury it, that image and how you felt in that moment will still be with you." He turned around while she continued as she walked up to him. "I saw the look in your eyes when I was held hostage in that nurses office, what were you scared about?"_

_He cleared his throat and replied. "Your safety of course."_

_"I don't deny that, but there was more to that, wasn't there?"_

_Grissom's heart started pounding as he started. "I..." But he shook it off and said. "I have to go."_

_She took his hand again before he could leave and asked. "Tell me Griss."_

_He looked back at her and replied. "I can't." Before releasing her hand, and as he opened the door, he repeated. "I can't." Then stepped out, shutting the door behind him._

_As Grissom stood there with his back toward her closed-door, he closed his eyes, trying to calm his speeding heart, not only because of her touch, but from her words too. Sara was right, there was so much more than feeling concerned about her safety, he just couldn't say it out loud._

_What he told Sara about coming here to see if she was alright was the truth, but there was also something else he wanted to say, which he had promised himself as he was watching her in that nurses office that he would open his heart to her. But when he got here and saw her, the negative feelings that's been plaguing him since he could remember took over once again._

_He opened his eyes as he sighed, then he shook his head and thinks to himself. 'I can't do this anymore, I promised myself that when she got out of that room I would be open with her from now on.' He took another breath before turning around and knocking on the door again._

_A few seconds later the door opens again, and this time he saw a sadder looking Sara in front of him, but before he could dwell on that sight or before she could talk, he stepped into her apartment again and said. "I can't."_

_As Sara closed the door, she replied in a sadder tone. "You've already established that."_

_He shook his head as he turned toward her. "No I mean, I can't pretend anymore."_

_She looked at him wide-eyed as she asked. "Pretend?"_

_He walked up to her as both hearts were pounding, then he responded softly. "I can't pretend that when I see a hurt look on your face and in your eyes, that I don't care. When all I want to do is take you in my arms and hold you tight." A tear came down Sara's cheek as he continued. "And when I see a tear coming down your cheek I just want to wipe it away, tell you everything is going to be alright, that I'm here for you, and apologize for everything that I've done to hurt you."_

_As more tears came down her cheek, she replied. "What's stopping you now?"_

_He gives her a little smile, cups her cheek, and runs his thumb up and down to wipe her tears away. "Everything is going to be alright, I'm here for you now, I apologize for everything that I've done to hurt you." She gives him a smile as he continued. "And I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you." He took a moment before asking. "Sara, I'm I too late?"_

_As Sara looked into his blue eyes, he was showing a vulnerability she wasn't use to seeing, she could also see the truth in them. And she would be lying to him if she said he was too late because she's been waiting for this moment for years. She wished it happened sooner and she hadn't gone through that pain year after year, but there was no point in wishing something that can't be undone. The only thing they can do is move forward, and in this moment, she couldn't imagine moving forward without him._

_So with that in mind, she shook her head and said. "You could never be too late."_

_He smiled a little bigger as he moved his head closer to her, but then he stopped before his lips touched hers, and whispered. "Can I kiss you?"_

_She chuckled and whispered right back. "I'll kill you if you don't."_

_He chuckled back before brining his lips to hers for a light kiss, but eventually it grew passionate for a few minutes because the feeling was just to strong to ignore anymore. When they pulled back breathlessly, he brings her in his arms and just holds her, and she wraps her arms around him and holds him too, both happy that they were finally starting something._

_They realize they needed to talk more about what happens next and resolve a few things from the past, but they were content on just being in each other's arms right now._

_End of Flashback_

Grissom came back to the present when she asked. "Do you want something to drink?" He could see in her eyes that she was barely hanging onto her emotions, which they were both surprised she lasted this long. Not that she was the weak and weepy type, but somebody they cared about was in danger, and the feeling of finding him alive was still overwhelming that she had to let it out somehow.

He walked up to her, cups her cheek and said soothingly. "It's ok, Nick is going to be ok."

She shook her head as she replied. "I wasn't only worried about him, you could have died in that warehouse, hell we all could have died tonight."

He cups her other cheek before replying. "But we didn't, we are all ok."

She sniffled as she places the palm of her hand over his heart and kept it there for a few minutes while looking into his blue eyes, then she slid her hand up to his bearded cheek to cup it before running her thumb up and down it. "Because of you." He was about to shake his head, but she continued. "It's true, if you wouldn't have calmed him down, we wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be touching you, or looking into your eyes, or saying..." She stopped as she looked down.

He wipes her tears away, then places his free hand on her chin to left her head up, and asking. "Saying what?"

She looked into his blue eyes again, then swallowed before finishing. "That I love you."

This was the first time in their relationship that the 'L' word was said out loud, it didn't mean it wasn't there since the beginning, or that they hadn't shown each other in little ways on how they felt, but there had been this fear of letting that word out. Now in the light of everything that happened, she couldn't hold back anymore, he needed to know exactly how she felt about him.

Her eyes started shinning as she saw his eyes get brighter, then he gave her that half-smile she loved before he said the words she's been dying to hear since she met him, especially this last month. "I love you too."

She smiled brightly as he wiped the remaining tears away, happy he finally said the words too.

After looking deeply into each other eyes, they leaned toward each other and let their lips touched.

They kissed softly before pulling back, and after another look into each other's eyes, they kissed again, only this time it was done with a little more passion.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Want to find out more? Please Review.


	2. Moving Forward

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving Forward

When Greg, Catherine and Warrick walked into the bar, they went right toward the front and started ordering their drinks, and as they were waiting for them, Greg noticed a few women looking their way, then he smiled as Warrick speaks. "Hey man, I thought you had a woman waiting for you at home."

Greg had been dating a woman named Amanda for the past 2 months, and things have been going great.

Greg looks over at Warrick and replied. "Well one, technically she doesn't live with me, and two, she's in Washington visiting her family. Besides all I was doing was looking." After the beer was set in front of them, Greg took it and continued. "And now talking. I'll talk to you two later." Before walking toward the group of women.

Warrick and Catherine watched him for a few seconds, then they looked at each other, and Catherine asked. "You think he's ok?"

Warrick nodded. "Probably still reeling after what happened to Nick, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Catherine nodded a she looked down at her drink, then replied after a sigh. "Who isn't."

Warrick looked at her with concern as he places his hand on her shoulder. "Cath, you ok?"

She cleared her throat, took a sip of her beer, looked at him and said. "I'm fine, it's just that when something like that happens to some one close to you, it can really make you stop and think about things."

He nods, then replies as he continued to look into her blue eyes. "It really can."

* * *

When Sara and Grissom pulled back slowly from their passionate kiss, they put their foreheads together to get their breathing back to normal, and when they did, he pulls his forehead off of hers and looked into her eyes, then speaks with emotion as he cups her cheek again. "I need you, Sara."

She places her hand on top of his, and speaks while looking into his eyes again. "You have me."

He shook his head as he ran his thumb up and down on her cheek. "I'm talking about tonight."

"You sure?" She had to be sure this was really what he wanted tonight.

He was about to say something, then changed his mind as he was removing his hand off her cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

She cuts him off after taking her hand in his. "I just don't want you to regret it in the morning. What happened to Nick affected us all and we are still reeling from it, and I don't want..."

He places a finger from his free hand over her lips to stop her from speaking, then he spoke. "This isn't about what happened to Nick, at least not in the way you're thinking." He moved his right hand from her lips and cups her cheek again as he continued. "It's about us moving forward in the direction I hope you want to go." He leans forward, kissed her forehead, then kept his lips there as he finished. "It's about being with the woman I love and sharing a piece of myself that I don't give very often." He pulls back to look into her eyes. "But I'm ready to share it with you. If you are."

She looks into his blue eyes and sees the truth in them, then she said with a smile. "You know that I want us to move forward, and I'm honored that you want to share a piece of yourself with me." She cups his cheek again as she finished. "And I'm ready too." He gives her that sweet smile before they peck each other softly on the lips.

After they pulled back, she removes her hand from his cheek, clasped his hand into hers and led him to her bedroom, a place she doesn't let just anybody in. Like him, she didn't give herself to anybody she didn't think was special, and she may have thought the few that she was with were at the time, but nobody else could compare to how she felt for the man she was leading to her room tonight, which was also the reason her heart was speeding.

* * *

As Catherine and Warrick continued to look at each other, the heat between them was becoming thick, but before either of them could step away from each other or finally make the move they've wanted to do for years, Warrick's phone rings.

He cleared his throat as he removed his hand, then after he took his phone off the clip and saw the caller ID, he replied. "I have to get this, it's Tina." Then he walked outside so he could hear without making her repeat herself.

The minute he said her name and as she watched him walk outside, a cold feeling ran through her. She heard that he was dating somebody, and here she was thinking about kissing him and finally confessing on a feeling she's kept locked away for years.

She mentally shook her head and took a sip of her beer.

Greg walked up to her a few seconds later and said. "Where's Warrick?"

"Outside. He got a phone call from his girlfriend."

Greg nodded in understanding, then said. "I'm going to head out."

Catherine looked at him and asked. "You ok Greg?"

Greg gave her a small smile and replied. "I will be, I'm going to call Amanda and talk to her for a little bit, the beer is doing nothing for me."

Catherine smiled back, then after giving him a hug, she said. "Ok, try to have a good night, and if you need to talk to somebody you can call me."

"Thank you Catherine, and you too. Bye."

After she waved bye, he walked out of the bar.

She took another drink as she looked through the window, watching Warrick still talking on his phone.

* * *

When Sara and Grissom walked into her room, she released his hand so he could walk into the middle of the room while she shuts the door, and once it was shut, she walks up to him as he turned around to look at her.

They just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then she moves her fingers up to the zipper of his jacket and slides it down until it opened before he helped her take it off. After she walked over to place their coats on the dresser, she walks back up to him. Once they were face to face again, she places her hands on the hem of his shirt and brings it up over his head, showing him shirtless, something she never thought she would see until they got together, and deep down she had to admit before they had gotten together she hoped one day it would happen.

As she was looking at his smooth hard chest, he looked down a little embarrassed, it wasn't that he was the biggest man ever, but he did feel that he could lose a few pounds and was afraid on what she thought.

However, he was relieved when she lifts his chin up and places her hand on his cheek. "You're beautiful to me Griss. My feelings toward you run deeper than what's on the outside, which I have to admit you're not too shabby in my eyes." He stopped the blush from showing as she continued. "To me, it's what's on the inside, and I know you don't show the real you very much, but what I've seen, I love it and I love you, always remember that."

He smiled, cleared his throat and said. "Thank you, Sara."

She gives him that 'Sara' smile as she replied. "Anytime."

She steps closer to him and pecks him on the lips, then he deepens it as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they pulled back a few minutes later, they put their foreheads together to control their breathing.

After they pull their foreheads apart, they stepped back from each other before he took her hand and walked them to the bed. He helps her sit down on it when they got there, then he kneels down and takes her shoes and socks off before taking off his own and placing them out-of-the-way. He then moved so he was closer to her and between her legs, then cups her cheek while she closes her eyes. He takes a few moments to admire her before moving their faces closer so their lips could touch, which the minute they did, they started kissing passionately again.

When they pulled back slowly, he moves his hands down her side till he reached the hem of her shirt, he looks into her eyes after she opened them, and asked. "Are you sure Sara? We can stop before we go any further, I'll love you no matter what happens tonight."

Of course he wanted to be with her, but he would stop if that's what she truly wanted, plus they could always do this another night.

She smiled as she cups his cheek. "Make me yours, babe."

He looks into her eyes as he smiled that smile she loves, and after one more tender kiss, everything they went through before they stepped into her apartment drifted away as they became lost in their passion and love for one another.

* * *

After a few minutes of watching Warrick, and not wanting to take the torture anymore, Catherine had to get out of there, so after paying for the drinks, she walked to the door, opened it, walked out, and said bye to Warrick as she passed by him.

Warrick, who had just closed his phone with a sigh, speaks to her when she was a few steps away from him. "Catherine, where you going?"

Without looking back, she replied. "Home."

Warrick started following her to her vehicle. "I thought we would have another round."

She shook her head, not wanting to look at him. "I'm sorry Warrick, not tonight. Besides I'm sure that Tina is probably waiting for you."

He was about to speak as he moved Catherine's chin in his direction, but stopped when it looked like she was about to cry, then his look changed to concern. "What's wrong?"

He knew Catherine was a very strong woman, and to see her with tears in her eyes, something must have gotten to her.

Catherine cleared her throat and replied. "It's nothing, I promise."

She was about to open her door, but he closed it and said. "I don't believe you. The Catherine Willows that I know doesn't cry for no reason. Tell me, please?"

As she was looking into his concern green eyes, she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. "I'm just realizing that my fantasy will always be just that."

He felt that she was talking about him, but wasn't 100% sure, so he kept the conversation going. "And what fantasy is that?"

She took a breath and replied. "Being with some one that I've admired for years."

He swallowed before asking. "Who says you can't?"

"Because he's somebody else's, with somebody his age, somebody beautiful, I hear. Somebody..."

He cuts her off as he moved closer to her. "Somebody that doesn't hold a candle to the beautiful Catherine Willows."

She looks at him with wide-eyes as he cups her cheek, then she said softly as her heart was pounding. "Warrick?"

He gave her a small smile and told her what he has been thinking since Nick was in the hospital. "What you said in the bar about thinking about things, I didn't lie when I told you it does. The whole time Nick was taken to the hospital and while we were waiting to see him, it did really made me think, and now I can't stop. But frankly what I've been thinking about, I don't really want to stop."

She let's a tear go down as she asked. "Which is?"

"Living out my fantasy with the woman that I've been in love with for years."

As he moved closer to her lips, she whispered. "What about Tina?"

He stops, looked into her eyes again and replied. "We broke up." Her eyes get wide as he continued. "I hated that we broke up over the phone, but I knew that I couldn't continue to be with somebody I kind of love. I need to be with somebody I do love, which is you."

She smiled and replied. "Are you really saying this?"

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek again and replied. "I am, do you want proof I'm really in front of you saying these words." She nodded, then he continued to bend down until their lips were inches apart, but it only lasted a second before his lips were on hers, which she started to kiss him back immediately.

When they pulled back breathlessly, he kissed her on the forehead and brings her in his arms.

After she got her air back, she whispered. "I love you too." They smiled as they continued to hold one another.

What happened to Nick was horrible, but it felt like a blessing in disguise because if it had never happened and it hadn't made them stop and think what they truly wanted, they could have kept their feelings to themselves for a lot longer, possible forever, and they were happy it didn't happen that way.

* * *

AN: More to come, do you want it? Please review.


	3. Need more time

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Need more time

Sara woke herself up as her nightmare got to its peak before taking a few calming breaths while trying to shake the dream off, then she smiled a few seconds later as she was turning her body over so she was facing the other side of the bed, but her smile fell from her lips when she saw the other side empty. She moves her hand to touch it, which the spot wasn't very warm, an indication he's been gone awhile.

Before she overreacted, she lifts her head up to hear if he was in the bathroom, but no sound came from there, then as she sat up in bed, she said loudly. "Griss, you still here?" Her face turned to worry and her heart sped up when she got no reply. She took a breath, and just as she was getting the courage to get out of bed to see if one of her worst fears came true, her cracked bedroom door opened further and she saw Grissom standing in the doorway with a plate in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other.

Her worries disappeared, but she was so relieved he hadn't left that a tear came down her cheek.

He looked at her with concern as he walked up to her. "What's wrong, honey?"

She shook her head as she wiped the tear away. "It's nothing."

He sets the plate and glass of orange juice on her night stand before sitting down at the edge of the bed and cupping her cheek. "It's not nothing if you have tears in your eyes, tell me, please."

As he was wiping her tears away she took a breath and replied. "When I woke up and saw that you weren't here, I thought that..." She trails off as she looked down.

It took him a second to figure it out, then he shook his head, scooted closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and said. "I'm sorry you thought that. I know you have your reasons to doubt my words before, but I promise that I don't regret anything that happened last night, ok?" They pull back enough so she could lift her head up to look into his concerned blue eyes, then she does a small nod as he continued. "I woke up and I thought I would do something special for you, so I made you breakfast."

She turned her head toward the nightstand and saw that the plate had an omelet and hash browns on it. "I didn't have anything in my fridge to make that."

She hadn't gong to the store in a few days because she's been too busy with work and relied on her usual take-out menus when she was hungry.

He smiled and replied. "I know. That's why I went to the store and bought the stuff to make it."

She turned her head to look at him and spoke with appreciation in her voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead, then asked. "You ok now?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry I..."

He puts his finger to her lips to stop her and replied. "It's ok. I know I've made improvements this last month for you to start trusting me again, but I know I've got a little more ways to go, and I won't stop until you do." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he continued while looking into her eyes. "Just know that when I woke up this morning and I saw you lying beside me, it was one of the best feelings I've ever had in my life, and if I wouldn't have thought to make you breakfast, I would have wrapped my arms around you and held you until you have woken up."

She smiled at the last part he said, then speaks as she was leaning towards him. "Let's start this morning over." After pecking him on the lips, she said. "Good morning."

He pecks her back. "Good morning to you too." He pulls back further and said. "I made you breakfast."

"It looks tasty."

"Well, thank you."

After one more peck on the lips, he stands up, walks the short distance to the nightstand before handing her the plate and setting the glass of juice closer to her. He watches her take her first bite, then she looked up and said. "It's really good."

He smiled. "Thanks again."

She nodded, and after she had her second bite, she asked if he was going to have any, which he said he would be right back before walking out of her room and heading toward the kitchen.

She had a smile on her face the whole time, thankful she only had to deal with one nightmare this morning.

* * *

5 minutes later

After Sara finished her breakfast, she puts her plate on the nightstand before scooting closer to Grissom, which he had just put his plate on the nightstand on his side. Then as she laid her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they sighed in content.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked. "So what do you have planned for the day?"

"I'm having a meeting with Ecklie about getting our team back."

After he told Ecklie last night that he wanted his team back, he had told him that they will talk about it tomorrow.

She smiled and asked. "Really?"

He nodded as he looked at her. "Yeah."

"That would be great, I miss working with the guys and Catherine."

He raised an eyebrow and asked, a little shocked. "Really, Catherine?"

Sara chuckled as she replied. "I know, I'm a little surprised too, but it's the truth. Despite our different opinions at times, she is a great CSI, and our team is at it's best when she is on it."

He nodded again, then kissed her head before replying. "I agree."

After another kiss on her head, they sat in silence again for a few minutes, then she spoke after she sighed and snuggled further into his side. "I could get use to all this."

"All of this?"

She nodded before replying. "Yeah, falling asleep in your arms, waking up in them, you cooking us breakfast, enjoying calm and quiet moments like this." She sighed before finishing. "Too bad it can't happen all the time." When it became silent again for a few minutes, Sara asked. "Griss, you still with me?"

He shook his head from the thoughts that were swirling around in his brain, then he looked at her and asked. "Why can't it?"

She moves her head enough to look into his blue eyes. "Well because of work."

"Of course, I know that. But what about the mornings we are off together, wouldn't it be nice to wake up and fall asleep in each other's arms all the time."

She smiled and replied. "Of course it would, what are you getting at?"

He paused for a second, then took a breath before asking. "Move in with me."

She looked at him wide-eyed as she moved from his shoulder, then said with shock. "What?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, move in with me."

She shook her head and replied. "You're crazy. It took you five years to do something about us, and now you want us to move in together after only a month of being together?"

He smiled bigger as he cups her cheek. "Yes. I know this is crazy, and this is not a move I would normally rush into, but Sara I love you, I really do. And after last night with everything that happened between us, including the ordeal with Nick, I can't stop thinking about it. Moving in with one another feels right to me, in fact everything that involves us feels right to me, more right than anything I've ever felt before." He uses his other hand to cup the other side of her cheek and finished. "So what do you say?"

Everything he said to her, she agreed one hundred percent, but she still had this fear that everything could come crashing down between them and she didn't want them to rush into anything.

Still shocked, she asked. "Griss, are you sure this is what you want?"

He sees the doubt in her eyes as he nodded. "I'm very sure that this is what I want, but I can see that you have your doubts." She was about to open her mouth, but he continued before she could. "It's ok. I'll tell you what, take your time to think about what you want."

She took his right hands off her cheek and kissed his knuckles before looking into his blue eyes again. "I know I want you, that won't ever change, but moving in with each other is a huge step, and I do need a little more time."

"Ok, I understand."

She could see a little disappointment though, so she asked softly. "You're really ok with this?"

He nodded with a smile. "I am, I'm not going to run away just because you want to wait, it's really ok Sara."

She sees the truth in his eyes and she relaxed, then spoke as she cupped his cheek. "Just know that I love you, and that me not agreeing to this right away has nothing to do with that."

He nodded as he leaned toward her and puts his forehead to hers, then whispered. "I love you too, and I know."

She took a breath as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they stay in that position for a few minutes, but had to pull back when his cell phone started ringing. He sighed, then kissed her forehead as she released him so he could pull his phone out of his pocket.

Once he pulls it out, he answers. "Grissom." A small conversation goes back and forth before he ends it with. "Ok, I'll see you there."

He hangs up the phone, then looked at her, which she knew that look. "Let me guess, bugs?" He nodded.

Since the dayshift took over the graveyard shift last night because of what happened, he was on call for the other shifts, along with his old team if needed.

Sara nodded back, then asked. "You need help?"

He shook his head as he hit speed dial number 3, then replied. "I think I'm going to call Warrick on this one and let you have a little more time off." Before putting the phone up to his ear to talk to Warrick.

She wasn't in the habit of taking time off unless she was made to, but she thought she would go see Nick before he was discharged from the hospital, so she replied after he got off the phone. "Ok."

He smiled, having a feeling why she accepted the offer without so much as a pout. "Tell Nick I said hi."

She chuckled and replied. "I will."

They look at each other with love in each other's eyes, then he cups her cheek and said. "I love you, and if I don't see you after the meeting, then I'll see you tonight at work."

She places her hand over his that was on his cheek and replied. "I love you too, and thank you for the excellent meal."

"You got it."

After a quick peck on the lips and one more look, Grissom gets off the bed, picks up his plate and glass from the nightstand, then walks over to the bedroom door. When he got there he stops to look back at her and she was smiling at him, he smiled back with a wink before walking out of the room.

Once she was alone she took a breath, she hadn't expected him to bring up moving in with one another so soon, and as much as she still loved the gesture, she did need to make sure that they were doing the right thing because she couldn't imagine ruining the best thing that has ever happened to her. With that in mind she got out of bed to start her day.

* * *

As Warrick was leaning toward his nightstand to set his phone down, he felt a pair of lips kiss his bare shoulder.

He smiled as he turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Good morning."

Catherine smiled and replied. "Good Morning."

After they had pulled back from the their hug last night, he invited her over to his place, and since Lindsey was over at a friend's house for a sleep over, she agreed. But they didn't do anything except kissing and talking, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Warrick lays back down before she laid her head on his bare chest.

After he wrapped his arm around her shoulder's, he said. "That was Grissom, he wants me to help with a case." She nodded in understanding, then she took his hand in to hers as he asked. "If I get done in the next few hours, want to have lunch?"

"I can't, Ecklie called last night while we were at the hospital, he wants to have a meeting today."

"Do you know about what?"

"Nope, but I do know it involves Grissom."

"Interesting."

She nodded as she does a short nod, then she asked a she sighed. "So what happens now, Warrick?"

He kissed her head and replied. "I thought we talked about this last night, we are a couple."

"I know, but are we telling the team?, And I'm still your boss, you know. There are rules against that."

He sighed and replied. "I know." He paused and replied. "Ok, for now let's keep us to ourselves until we figure out if I can transfer to another shift. I know it will be different not working with each other, but I don't want to hurt your career." She leaned her head back to look up at him, then he continued as he cupped her cheek. "And I don't want you to think I'm ashamed about us, I would shout it on the roof top if I could."

She cups his cheek and replied. "I know you would, and so would I."

He smiled back, then they lean toward each other and do a few pecks.

When they pulled back he sighed and replied. "Ok, I better get ready, I love you and I'll call you later."

"I love you too, and ok."

After one more kiss, she moves so he could get up, then after he tells her, she can stay as long as she wanted, he walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

As Catherine laid there in his bed, watching him walk to his bathroom in his boxers, she couldn't help but smile.

After going through a list of wrong men in her life, she knew this time she picked the right one.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Interested in more? Please review.


	4. A new member

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A new member

Two days later

Grissom walked into the break room with the assignment sheets in his hand, he saw Warrick and Greg playing videos games, and Sara was on the couch reading a forensic Magazine.

When Grissom and Catherine had that meeting with Ecklie two days ago, Ecklie offered the day shift supervisor spot to Catherine since that was the shift she wanted in the first place before he split the team up, and as much as Catherine loved working with the team, she took it because not only would it solve the shift issue with Warrick, but because she did ask for it so she could spend more time with her daughter, which that reason hadn't changed. And the team supported her decision, especially Warrick, because like she was thinking, it solved their shift issue.

Sara felt Grissom's presences, so she looked up and gave him, her 'Sara smile', which was reserved only for him, and he smiled back.

Despite her saying no to moving in with him at this time, they were doing great with no resentments because he respected her decision. Besides, it wasn't like she broke up with him, she just wanted to be sure, and he couldn't fault her on that, it was a big step for either of them.

They kept eye contact for a few more minutes, then he cleared his throat to get everybody's attention, and once he had it, he talked. "Alright everybody, I know these last two days haven't been the easiest since we've lost Nick for a few weeks and Catherine moved to days, but that is about to change tonight. We should be getting..." He didn't get to finish because they all hear a clearing of the throat from the doorway.

When their heads turned toward the door, they see a good-looking man about Nick, Warrick and Sara's age, with short black hair, hazel eyes, above average build, and a smile on his face.

Grissom took a moment, then asked. "Trent Andrews?"

Trent nodded as he walked into the room, then shook the older man's hand before looking at the other members of the team as Grissom told them what he knew about this new hire. "Everybody this is Trent Andrews from Chicago, and he'll be our new team member. I'll let you guys introduce yourselves."

Greg gets up off the chair first and said. "Hi Trent, I'm Greg Sanders."

After Trent shook Greg's hand, he looked over at the African-American, and as they shook hands, the man said. "Warrick Brown."

He nodded as they release hands, then turned his attention to the brown-haired woman and smiled a little bigger than he did toward the other's.

Sara smiled back out of politeness, then as she shook his hand, said. "Sara Sidle."

When they release hands, he nods at the team and said. "Nice to meet you all, I hope I can be an asset to this team." They smiled with a nod as he gave Sara one more look before everybody looked at their boss.

"Alright, now that the introductions have been made, we have some cases to solve." He gave an assignment sheet to Warrick and told him that he was working with Greg, then he looked at Sara, and as he gave her the other assignment sheet, he assigned her with Trent. When he released the sheet, he continued. "Everybody be safe and I'll be here if you need anything."

They nodded, then Warrick and Greg walked out of the room, Trent walked toward the doorway, but stopped and looked back when he noticed Sara wasn't moving.

She looked at him. "I'll meet you at the outside." He nodded before walking out.

Sara watched him, then she looked at Grissom with a smile. "So I get the newbie's first Day, huh?"

He smiles in return. "Yeah, I figured you can handle it. You are the best one to teach the newbie a thing or two."

"Why thank you Mr. Grissom, I really appreciate the compliment. I will see you later."

"You're welcome, and yeah you will."

After another smile and one last look, she was out the door.

* * *

While Sara was driving to the crime scene, Trent wanted to get to know his pretty Coworker, which he is hoping to get to know really well.

"So Sara, how long have you been a CSI?"

"I've been in the Las Vegas Lab for Five years and before that I worked Three in San Francisco. What about you, and did you grow up in Chicago?" She asked while she is keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes I did, then I went to NYU for college, but went back to Chicago to work as a CSI, which I had been there for six years."

She nodded, then asked. "Why move to Las Vegas?"

He smiled and replied. "I wanted a different environment, so when my boss told me that someone in Vegas was asking for some help, I couldn't pass it up. But I mean who would pass up the chance to work with Gil Grissom."

Since Grissom's name traveled outside of Vegas, Trent knew a bit about his accomplishments, so he thought it would be nice to work with someone like him, and now that he was introduced to the other people he's working with, especially the one next to him, it seemed to him that there will be another reason he'll like it here.

Sara looked out the window, so Trent couldn't see the blush that crept on her cheeks, she couldn't believe that just the mention of his name, she can blush like that. Once the redness left her face, she turns to look at him. "Well I hope you like it here, and hey you never know we could become good friends."

He smiled that charming smile again as he replied. "I would really like that, and I hope it works out too."

She nodded back as she looked back on the road, he was about to ask more questions, but stopped himself when he saw they were getting closer to their crime scene.

When she stopped and they got out of the vehicle, they grabbed their kits and started working their scene.

* * *

Two Hours later, and once the pictures and evidence were collected they headed back to the Crime lab, then by the time they did all that they could while the evidence was being processed, and another open and shut case came around, the shift was over.

When Sara stopped in front of Grissom's office to update him on the first case, she knocked.

Grissom had been working on a big stack of paperwork when he heard the knock, so he said. "Come in." Without looking up from his desk.

The door opened and Sara stepped in, then as she shuts the door behind her, she speaks. "Hey Griss, I just wanted to let you know how the first case is going, which should be done tomorrow."

He finally looked up from his work as she tells him about the case, then once she was finished, he nodded before asking. "So how are you getting along with Mr. Andrews?"

"It was a very productive first day with him, I think he will fit in just nice around here."

Grissom gave her a small smile. "I am glad that you are getting along. I hope we don't have any problems with him." Sara nodded in agreement, and he continued after clearing his throat. "So, I am almost done for the day. Do you want to…." He was cut off when someone knocked on the door. "Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Warrick popped his head in. "Hey Sara, Griss, the Guys and I are going out for breakfast, you two want to come?"

Grissom nodded and replied. "Yeah Warrick, I'll meet you guys there."

Warrick looks from Grissom to Sara, waiting for Sara's response, which she was a little surprised at Grissom's. "Sure, I will be there too. I'll meet you guys in the locker room in a few minutes." Warrick nods before shutting the door and walking away.

Sara looked at Grissom and asked. "You sure you want to go out with the guys? It sounded like you were about to ask me out for our own breakfast."

"Yeah I am sure. I think this would be a good chance to get to know Trent, and let Trent know us a little so he'll feel more comfortable around us."

She smiled. "Really?"

She wasn't use to this Grissom, the one that was a little more out going and going the extra mile on getting to know the team.

He smiled in return, understanding why she's a little shocked, then replied. "What can I say? Maybe I'm evolving, and I think you're a major part of it."

She chuckled before replying. "Well I love it, thank you for trying a little more." He smiled a little bigger with a nod as she continued. "Alright, we better see you in 10 minutes and no later mister, or I'll come back and drag you to the diner."

She smiles before she turns and walked to the door, but before she opens it up, she hears him say "Yes Dear." She then walks out of the office with a smirk on her face, she couldn't help it, she very happy about everything that was going on in her personal life.

9 minutes later with a few seconds to spare, Grissom walked into the diner and sees the team having a good time talking and laughing, something he liked seeing. He did notice Trent was a little too close to Sara for his liking, but he shook it off as he walked closer to the table and sat down in the empty chair when he got there, which was between Warrick and Greg.

He was a little sad that he didn't get to sit next to Sara, but he understood that if Sara probably asked for a seat to be saved next to her, they would probably ask questions, so he shook it off before listening to the team talk with the occasional comment here and there.

About an hour and half later, they decided it was time to go home and get some sleep, so after everybody said see you later, they all left the diner.

* * *

20 minutes later

Grissom was laying on his couch reading some Shakespeare when there was a knock on the door, so he gets up from the couch, puts his book on the coffee table, then walked to the door and opened it when he got there.

Sara smiled at him as she walked into his townhouse with a bag she had packed for the evening.

After he shuts the door she turns to him and pecks him on the lips before he asked if she wanted something to drink, she shook her head no, then he took her hand and walked them to the couch, but stops at the recliner first so she could place her jacket on the arm of it and the bag on the floor next to it.

When they sat down on the couch, she snuggles close to him, laying her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her shoulders and brings her closer to him.

After they had a little small talk for a few minutes, he asked. "So did you enjoy yourself this morning?"

"Yeah, except that it was different with Catherine and Nick not with us."

"I agree, but I'm glad you had a great time." She cups his cheek with a smile before kissing him softly, then after she pulls back, he noticed she looked a little tied, so he whispered with a smirk. "I see you have a bag packed, were you planning on staying over this morning?"

She smiled in return. "I was hoping on the off-chance that you would be willing to share your bed with me."

He took her hand off his cheek, then kissed it before replying. "Well no more hoping. Besides as tired as you look, I wouldn't have it any other way." There was no way he would risk her getting behind the wheel to go back to her place. Besides he could never turn her down from sleeping in his arms, it was when they slept the best.

Her smiled stayed on her face as they got up from the couch, then after taking his hand and grabbing her bag, they walked to his room.

Once they got there, she walked into the bathroom as he was turning the covers down on the bed since he was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When she came out of the bathroom wearing a tank-top and shorts, she walked to side of the bed she slept on a few times, then crawls in next to him.

After she kissed his cheek, she turns her body so her back was to him, he gets behind her after turning out the lamp, then wraps his arms around her waist, kissed her temple and said. "Sweet dreams, Sara, Love you."

She yawned before replying. "Sweet dreams, I love you too, Griss."

They closed their eyes a second later, then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	5. Their next step

AN: Thanks for the review and your patience as the story is unfolding. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Their next step

Three weeks later

10 minutes after ordering pizza, Sara was bending down to set the coffee table, and as she was standing up straight, Grissom walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her head. She smiled as she turned around in his arms, then she wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning toward him and kissing him softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, they just looked into each other's eyes in silence.

That's one of the things they loved about each other and this relationship, they never had to talk to fill the silence with words, they felt comfortable just being together.

He just smiled at her again a few seconds later, so she asked. "What?"

He shook his head and replied. "Nothing, I just love you, and you make me so happy."

She removed one of her arms from his neck, cups his cheek and replied. "Believe me, the feeling is definitely mutual."

As she leaned forward to kiss him again, the doorbell rung. So after a short peck, she ran her thumb up and down his cheek before turning toward the coffee table and bending down to grab the money, then started walking to the door.

Once she was there, she opened it, but gasped and her eyes went wide because the person on the other side wasn't who she was expecting.

Grissom heard the gasp, so as he walked towards the door, he asked. "Sara, is everything ok?"

Sara opened the door wider, so Grissom could see, and he speaks with a surprised tone. "Catherine!"

Catherine's eyes darted from Sara to Grissom then back to Sara, very shocked on what she was seeing. Although she probably wouldn't have been as shocked to see Sara there, but her being in shorts, a tank top, and nothing on her feet is what tipped her off that something more was going on than a friendly chat.

"I uhh..I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Come in and sit down Catherine, I'll get you some water."

She nodded and did what was requested as he went to the kitchen and Sara shuts the door.

After Grissom handed Catherine the glass of water, she took a sip, then cleared her throat before asking. "So how long has this been going on?"

Sara walked up to Grissom, then he looked at her, which she was showing with her eyes it was up to him to continue, even though there was no point in lying because it was be impossible to refute any of it now.

He nodded, took Sara's hand, then looked at Catherine again and replied. "A few days shy of being two months."

Catherine nodded as she took another sip, then after she swallowed, she speaks again. "Wow, I'm surprised."

Grissom replied. "You can't be that surprised. I mean I know I tried to hide my feelings, but I think you knew how I felt."

Catherine nodded again as she stood up. "I'm not surprised that you two ended up together, I mean you two were meant to be." They smiled as they looked down, embarrassed of her words. Catherine chuckled as she continued. "See what I mean. But no it's not that. I'm just surprised that you finally let your heart do the talking." Grissom looked up and saw Catherine in front of him as she finished. "And I'm honestly happy for you." Then she looked at Sara. "And you too, just don't hurt him."

Sara shook her head, then replied as she squeezed Grissom's hand. "Never going to happen."

Catherine smiled. "That's good to hear." Sara nodded in return with a smile before Catherine looked at Grissom again. "And you take care of her."

Even though she was closer to Grissom, Catherine had a soft spot for Sara at times and she couldn't stand it if he hurts her again, especially now that she had gotten a taste on what it's like with him.

Grissom nodded. "Always."

After another smile, she responded. "Alright." Then she cleared her throat and continued. "I better go."

As she handed Grissom the glass, Grissom asked. "Why did you show up?"

"I thought I would visit you for a bit, you know just like old times, but I clearly came at a bad time."

Sara speaks as Catherine started walking toward the door. "I don't mean to run you off."

She turned around to look at the couple. "Don't worry about it, we'll set up another time for a visit."

Grissom released Sara's hand and started walking toward the door and said. "You got it." She nodded again, then as Grissom puts his hand on the door knob he said. "Oh and Cath..."

She cuts him off. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As she was looking at Grissom, she was thinking about telling him her secret, but she figured one secret today would be enough, plus she wouldn't have felt comfortable telling him without talking to Warrick first, since he should have a say of when and who should be the first person to know.

Grissom smiled while he opened the door, and when it was open, the pizza guy had just stepped in front of them.

Sara was walking up to the door with money, but Catherine waved her off and said. "I got it."

Grissom shook his head and replied. "Catherine you don't have to."

"It's ok, call it a gift."

He knew not to argue with her, so he just accepted it.

After Catherine handed the devilry man the money, he handed the pizza to Catherine, then she handed it to Grissom.

When the young devilry man walked way, Catherine looked at Grissom and said. "Enjoy, I'll talk to you later, bye you two."

Once Sara and Grissom told her goodbye and thank you, Catherine walked out of the townhouse, then after Grissom shuts the door, he looked at Sara, and she sighed before saying. "I'm sorry Griss."

He shook his head as he walked up to her, then after placing the water and the pizza on the coffee table, he cups her cheek and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you thought it was our pizza. And Catherine hadn't been over in a while, so I had no idea that she would show up." He cups her other cheek and continued. "Plus I know we can trust her."

If there was one thing Sara knew about Catherine, it was that she was ferociously loyal to Grissom, and she would never do anything that would hurt him or his career. So she nodded and replied. "I know we can, especially for your sake." She stepped back from his hands and walked to the coffee table.

He walks over to the couch and sits down. "She cares about you too, you know."

"Well you also know we've had our moments."

As he grabbed the plate from her with the pizza on it, he chuckled before replying. "We've had our moments too, believe me. But that has never stopped her from having my back."

She nodded as she sat down next to him, then replied. "That's true."

Grissom holds the plate with one hand, then puts the other over her hand. "Everything is going to be ok."

She turned her head to look at him, then she smiled and replied. "I know."

After they lean toward each other and peck on the lips, they start to eat, while shaking off the surprise visit from Catherine, knowing there was nothing to worry about with her now knowing their secret.

* * *

Two days later

When it was time for shift to start, Grissom looked at his watch, then got up from his seat and headed for the break room to see if the team had any open cases because there wasn't anything new at the moment, which was a curse and a blessing.

A curse because he has to stay in today and work on paperwork, which is something he despises more than anything, and a blessing because no one was a victim of a crime.

When he walked into the room, he smiled as the team was greeting Nick back into the fold. He then cleared his throat to get everybody's attention, and as they were sitting down at the table, he asked. "Nicky, it's great to have you back. How have you been?"

Nick smiled and replied. "A lot better, going to Texas and visiting my family helped a lot with my recovery."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you."

Grissom nodded with a smile and asked. "I see you met Trent."

Nick nodded. "I have."

"Alright, next on the agenda, I would like to inform you that Trent has decided to stay on our team." Once everybody smiled and cheered, Grissom continued. "And since there is no new cases at this time, work on what you still have open, alright?" After the team nodded, Grissom gets up from his seat and replied. "Ok get to it." After another round of nods, Grissom left the room.

A few minutes later, the team stops chatting and get up from their seats to go to work, and since Sara and Trent still had an open case, they were talking about it as they walked out of the room.

As the guys were walking to their shared office, Nick asked. "So what's the scoop on the new guy, is he nice?"

Warrick nodded, then replied. "Yeah he seems alright."

Greg makes a noise as they walked into the office and replied. "Well the ladies think so too." Nick looks at Greg, and he elaborated. "We took him to the bar after a double last week, and all night there were plenty of women coming up to him. I mean it's not that it mattered to me because I have Amanda, but I'm just saying. However, I did feel sorry for Warrick."

Greg pats Warrick on the shoulder with a chuckle before sitting down, then Nick looked at Warrick and asked. "I didn't think it would matter to you either, I thought you were dating...what was her name?"

"Tina." Nick nodded, then Warrick continued after clearing his throat. "And no, we broke up, but you're right it didn't matter to me either." He grabbed the report of his latest case as he sat down, mentally smiling, no it didn't matter because he was finally with the woman he had been wanting to be with since he came here.

"So you're not ready to move on yet?"

"Something like that."

Nick just nodded again, dropping the subject of Warrick's love life as he sat down at his desk.

After a few minutes of silence, Greg speaks again. "But you know, now that I think about it, I don't think Trent was very interested in them."

Warrick paused, then nodded and replied. "You know, I think you're right."

Nick asked. "Do you think he isn't interested in women?"

Warrick and Greg paused for a second, actually thinking about that, but then they shook their heads after something flashed in their minds, and Greg said. "Oh I think he is interested in women, particularly one of them."

Nick raised an eyebrow and asked. "Who?"

Warrick answered. "Sara."

"You sure?"

Greg nodded with a smile. "Yeah, every time Sara has something to say, it's like he's zoned in on her and nothing else matters."

Nick asked. "Does it feel like Sara is into him like that?"

The guys shrugged their shoulders, then Warrick replied. "Not a hundred percent sure, I mean she's nice enough to him, but she's also nice to us and you know how see feels about us."

Nick nodded in understanding, then said. "Well if something ever does happen between them, Trent just better be careful because besides us, there is another person who will bury him alive if he ever hurts her."

Warrick and Greg look at Nick as they all said the same name in unison "Grissom."

By now they wouldn't be surprise if Grissom made whoever hurts Sara pay, because in subtle ways they could see he had a thing for Sara, they just hope he confesses his feelings soon so he could be happier with life.

Not knowing he was already there and was about to become happier than he has ever been.

* * *

Sara and the team sighed in relief when Grissom came into the break room 5 minutes before the end of shift and told them they could leave early. Today had been nothing but paperwork and they were thankful they could be done for the day.

They all stood up from the chairs they were sitting in as Grissom walked out of the break room, then they walked out of the door, and Sara followed Grissom to his office while the rest of the guys went toward the locker room.

Once the couple was in the room, she shuts the door while he walked to his desk, and as he was packing his briefcase, Sara started talking. "So you want to come over, relax on the couch and watch one of your bug shows until we get tired enough and fall asleep in each other's arms."

Grissom turns around looked at her and smiled "That sounds like a wonderful idea, do you want me to cook or bring take-out?"

She thinks about it, then after a minute she replies with a smile. "Well I just went to the store with the hope that you would..."

She trails off as he smiled. "I would be honored."

She gives him one of her 'Sara' smiled and replied. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He nodded with one of his smiles too, and after one more look, she turns and walked out of his office, leaving the door opened.

Grissom looked at the empty doorway with a small smile still on his face.

When Sara walked into the locker room the guys were still there finishing up.

They smiled at her, she smiled at them, then Trent asked. "Sara, you want to go out for a bite to eat?" The guys looked at him and he hurried to include them. "You guys are welcome to come too of course."

Warrick was about to answer first, but his phone vibrates before he could, so he pulls his phone off his clip and read the text message from Catherine. 'want to come over for breakfast? I have the day off.' He smiled as he looked at Trent. "Sorry, I'll catch you later." After he shuts his locker, he walks out of the room.

Greg was next to say something. "I'm sorry, but I promised Amanda I would spend the morning with just her." Before he walked out of the room.

Nick thought it would be a good chance to get to know his new co-worker, so he said. "Sure, I'll go." Trent nodded, then both him and Nick look at Sara.

She smiled and replied. "I would love to go and have a bite with you two, but I'm so tired today that all I want to do is go home and crash, maybe some other time, ok?" If she hadn't already offered Grissom to come over, she might have agreed to go with them, but she really wanted to have alone time with her man this morning, so of course she lied.

The guys nodded in understanding, then Trent said. "Ok, I hope you rest well." Sara nodded as she watched the guys leave the locker room before grabbing her things and leaving too.

* * *

When she got home, she met Grissom in the parking lot, then they walked up to her apartment, and once they were in, Grissom started on breakfast while Sara changed her clothes into something more comfortable.

Once he was done cooking, and after they ate, they walked over to the couch and sat down, then she snuggled into his side as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

She sighed in content and said. "Much better."

He smiled as he asked. "As opposed to what?"

She smiled. "Well no offence to the guys, but being here with you like this was a better option this morning, well really any morning, just don't tell them."

He kissed her head before replying. "They asked you to go to breakfast with them?"

She nodded. "Trent did." She felt him stiffen at the mention of his name, so she looked up and said. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head before answering. "Nothing."

She shook her head and moved so she could look at him better. "It's something, is it because it was Trent that asked me and not the others?" He looked down and that gave her, her answer, so she smiled as she cups his cheek and brings his chin back toward her, then said. "Babe, you have nothing to worry about where Trent is concerned, heck where any other man is concerned. I love you and only you, I have from the moment we met and that can't change whoever comes into our lives. Ok?"

He sees the truth in her eyes, and he replied. "I know you do, it's just with us hiding our relationship, Trent and guys like him think they can flirt with you and think they are going to get lucky and I can't say or do anything about it."

He usually wasn't that type, but when it came to Sara, everything was different. She meant everything to him and if anybody tried to take her from him, especially now that he knows what it's like with her, he would do anything to let them know that they were together. That is, once their relationship was out in the open.

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek and asked. "Well they all can think what they want, because the only man I am seeing is you, in every sense of the word." He gave her a little smile with a nod before turning his attention to the TV. Sara could sense something else was bothering him, so she asked. "Do you want to take our relationship public?"

He looks in her direction immediately. "Do you?"

"I asked you first."

He paused for a second, then sighed and shook his head. "I'm still not ready beyond Catherine knowing." He uses his free hand and squeezed her hand. "I'm not ashamed of us if that's what your thinking, I..."

She removed her hand from his cheek to place it on his lips to stop her, and she responds. "I know, you love what you do and you're not ready to leave it or make us work different shifts, I understand that when we started and I understand that now. But you are unsure about something, are you questioning my commitment towards you?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No Sara, I'm just working through one of my insecurities, it's my problem to deal with." He brings her hand up to kiss it.

She watched him in silence, then as he turned his attention toward the TV again, she spoke once again. "Let's do it."

He turned his head to look at her again with a raised eyebrow. "Do what?"

She smiled and replied. "Move in with each other."

He looked at her wide-eyed, then said. "Sara I..."

She cuts him off. "I want to prove to you that you don't have to have any insecurities about us, and that my commitment toward you is 100%."

He shook his head. "Sara you have nothing to prove to me, I know that you are. Like I said this..."

She cuts him off again. "Is the offer still on the table?"

"Of course, it's always on the table for you."

She smiled again. "Then Let's do it."

He smiled, but before he ok'd it, he had to be sure this is what she really wanted. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel like you have to do something you're not ready for."

"You're not. I'll admit, when you asked three weeks ago I was unsure about the move, but I had time to really think about this and now I'm ready." He was about to open his mouth, but she continued with a smile. "Listen, you took a chance when you opened yourself to an us, and now I'm ready to take a chance on this with you. So what do you say, ready to share your space with me, well more than what you already do?"

He smiled bigger as he cupped her cheek. "I am, I love you Sara, so much."

She places her hand over his that was on her cheek, then responded. "And I love you Griss."

They look into each other's eyes seeing the love in them, then they moved toward each other and kissed softly.

When they pulled back a few moments later, they put their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

After they pulled back, they look into each other's eyes again and smiled, then after he kissed her on the forehead he turns his head back to the TV screen as she lays her head back on his shoulder. A few seconds later he wraps his arm around her shoulders, then they sighed in content with smiles on their faces, happy for the next step in their relationship.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.


	6. 3 Months later

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: 3 Months later

Grissom was working on his paperwork when there was a knock on his office door.

He looked up and said. "Come in."

When the door opened, he smiled when he saw it was Sara.

She smiled back. "The guys asked if I wanted to go and have breakfast with them, you want to come?"

He shook his head with a sigh, then replied. "No thank you, I have a few more paper work I need to do."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Since the door was open she couldn't say see you at 'home' but with the sparkle in her eyes, he understood.

He smiled again as he replied. "Ok, I'll see you later."

She smiled back, and after one more look, she turned and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

He still had the smile on his face as he looked back down at his paperwork.

Since Sara had moved in with him, things have been better than ever, and he never once regretted asking her. In fact he was ready for the next step. It may have taken him years to finally admit how he felt about her, but what he told Sara the night of Nick's ordeal was true, he wanted them to keep moving forward, and why take the time when he knew what he wanted and what he felt was right?

It didn't mean he wanted to get married right away, he didn't even care if she wanted to wait awhile before they do, he just wanted her to know that he wasn't going anywhere, and that he was 100% committed to only her.

He places his pen down on his desk before closing the file and putting on top of the finished files. Then he looked at his watch and smiled again. He wanted to set up a surprise for Sara on her birthday that was coming up, but wanted help from the only person who knew about them, which she should've just showed up for her shift.

After grabbing his briefcase, he walked out of his office, shutting and locking the door behind him before walking toward Catherine's office.

When he got there, he knocked on the door.

Catherine had just sat down in her chair to start going over today's messages when she heard the knock on the door, then she said. "Come in."

The door opened and the two longest friends smiled, then Grissom asked. "Hey, you busy?"

She shook her head. "No, I just sat down, how can I help you?"

He shuts the door behind him when he stepped in her office before he walked up to the chair in front of her desk and sat down. He took a moment, then said. "Sara's birthday is coming up next week, and I want to throw her a surprise party for her and make it one that she will never forget."

"So what are you going to do to make it one she'll never for..." She stopped, then finished her own question. "Oh my, you're going to propose, aren't you!?"

The only answer she got was the biggest smile Catherine had ever seen.

She leaps out of her chair and goes to the other side of her desk to give Grissom a very tight hug, which he wasn't expecting.

After a few moments, he utters out. "Catherine, can't breathe."

As she release him, she replied. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad that you got your head out of the that microscope. You guys deserve this."

"Thank you."

Catherine nodded as she sat down in the chair next to the one that he was sitting in, then asked. "So are you going to propose in front of everybody or are you going to wait till you are alone?"

He had thought long and hard about this since proposing to her came to his mind and he knew what the stakes were if he does it in front of everybody, but he didn't want to hide anymore.

Grissom sighed before replying. "I don't know Catherine, you know what could happen if I do it in front of everybody, but I don't want to hide it anymore. I don't want to hide out like we are doing something wrong, I want to be able to hold her hand and kiss her without looking over my shoulder... And I..."

He stops before he revealed a more private thought, but Catherine seemed to understand. "And you don't want to continue to hold your tongue if a young, good-looking guy is flirting with her." He looked down at his hands, hiding his blush, Catherine smiled and continued. "It's ok Gil, you're not the first man to feel that way, plus it shows that you're more human than people give you credit for." He looked at her again with a small nod.

After a moment's pause, she gets them back to the issue at hand. "Well you both have options, which I know you probably thought a little bit about, but haven't really considered up until now, am I right?" After his nod, she continued. "Option one: either of you could switch shifts, but more than likely not see each other that much. Option two: she could quit her job and find somewhere else to work, which I am pretty sure she can get any job she wants, especially with your recommendation and her master's degree. Or your finale option: you could find another job, which I am definitely sure won't be hard for you."

Grissom nodded, then he replied. "I'm not going to ask her to quit her job because I know she loves what she does, and even though I do too, I'm finding out that I love her more. And the thought of us not seeing each other if we end up on different shifts is hard to think about."

He looked down at his hands again as she replied. "Well then it sounds like you made your choice."

He nodded, looked at her again and replied. "I guess I did."

"You ok with changing careers?"

"If you would have asked me that years ago, I probably would've said no, but now that I finally let her in, I would do anything for her. So yeah, I'm ok with it."

"Wow, you've definitely come a long way."

"I would agree." Catherine smiled.

After another moment's pause, he speaks again. "So will you help me with the plans for the party?"

She nods, then replied. "How about we meet after my shift and we can plan then."

"Thank you, Cath."

Catherine nodded as they both stood up from the chairs they were sitting in, then she brings him in a hug and replied. "It's no problem, I just want you guys to be happy, and what are friends for."

He nodded as they released their hug, then he said. "And Cath..."

She cuts him off. "I know, my promise is still there, I won't tell anybody about you two. It's your guy's decision on when and where."

After one more smile and nod, he turned and walked out of the office.

Warrick, who was walking toward Catherine's office and had turned the corner, saw Grissom walking out of her office, so he walked back toward the corner and watched his boss/mentor walk the opposite direction on where he was. When the coast was clear, he walked back around the corner and continued to Catherine's office, then once he got there, he knocked.

A few seconds later, he hears a come in from Catherine, so he opens the door and walks in.

Catherine smiled at her next guest as he shuts the door, then as he was walking up to the desk, she said. "Hi."

He smiled back and replied. "Hi."

After staring at each other for a few minutes, she cleared her throat and said. "Grissom was just in here."

"I know I saw him walking out. I walked back around the corner before he saw me." As he walked over to the other side of her desk, he continued. "But I don't think it would've mattered if he saw me come in here anyways." He took her hand and helped her stand up as he finished. "Because he'll think I'm just talking to an ex-coworker."

She smiled and replied. "And ex-boss, remember that."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said. "Yes, boss."

She chuckled as he started to lean toward her, but she moved her head back before his lips could touch hers and said. "Warrick, we are at work."

He gives her a pouted look and said. "Please baby, just one little kiss to keep me going while you're at work and I'm home alone."

Never able to resist his pouting look, she leaned toward him and gave him a kiss, which was longer than the peck she was shooting for, but not one of their longer ones.

When they pulled back, she said. "There you go, babe."

He smiled as he released her and said. "Thank you."

She nodded with a smile, then after looking at her watch, she said. "Shift is about to start."

He released her, and as he stepped back, he said. "Ok, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

They smiled at each other before he turned and started walking toward the door, but stopped before he opened it and looked back at her, which she was looking at him.

He gave her anther smile and asked. "So what was Grissom doing in here?"

She cleared her throat and said with a smirk. "Visiting an old Colleague." He chuckled, then she continued. "He just wanted to remind me that Sara's birthday was coming up, and I offered to throw Sara a surprise party." She couldn't really tell him the real truth at the moment, since she had made a promise to Grissom.

He answered a little surprised. "You?"

"Yeah me. And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean to offend you. I just never really saw you and Sara as buddy, buddy."

There were a lot of moments he saw them be civil to one another, but he doesn't really remember them ever planning to do anything together outside of the lab, unless it was of course breakfast, but that was with everybody else, so it didn't really count.

Catherine nodded with sigh, then replied. "I know what you mean, but maybe now that we aren't working together and butting heads most of the time, it's time I try a little more."

He smiled and replied. "I'm glad to hear that. Bye Cath."

She smiled again. "Bye Warrick."

After one more look, he turned and walked out of her office, closing the door behind him, leaving Catherine to do her tasks before the start of shift.

* * *

The next night

After Sara and Grissom had their dinner before shift, they relaxed on the couch for a couple of hours, then they went to work. When their shift started there were open and close cases though-out it all, which they all liked, but sighed when Grissom walked into the break room 10 minutes before shift ended, feeling this wasn't an early release.

He cleared his throat and said. "The day shift and swing shift is tapped out on their own cases, so it looks like we are working a double today. We have a triple homicide at the Mirage, so everybody grab your kits and head out."

They nodded as they got up off their seats, then he turned and walked out of the room to go to his office to get his kit while the rest of them went to the locker room to get their kits.

Once the team was in two SUVs, they drove to their crime scene.

When they got there and out of the vehicles, they walked toward the elevators, where they met Brass.

He greeted them all, then Grissom asked as they were riding the elevator up. "What happened, Jim?"

He sighed before giving him the sad news. "We have Two middle-aged parents and an early 20's son, the father didn't have any ID, but the woman and son did, they were visiting their son from LA who just turned 21 today, he goes to UNLV. Husband was shot in the hall and the mother and son shot in the doorway, it looked like they were just about to enjoy a night out on the town."

"Are there any witness?" Grissom asked.

As they left the elevator that was on the floor of the Crime Scene, Brass continued. "None, except for the couple who was in the elevator with the suspect, but they we still a little drunk when I got to talk to them, so I don't think they will be much help." Grissom nods and turns to his team.

He asks Greg, Trent and Nick to go with Brass to see if there was any witnesses downstairs that could help as the rest of the team was staying with him in the room. After he gave everybody their instructions, they went to work. Then once they got done processing the room and collected all the evidence that they found, they went in search of the other guys to see if they found anybody who might know something.

When they got off the elevator they saw them coming towards them and Grissom asked. "Did you get anything?"

The guys shook their heads, and Nick answered. "Sorry Griss we heard so many different stories, it was like he was a ghost or something."

Grissom nods with a sigh, knowing this will take them awhile. "Alright, Nick, Greg, Warrick and want you to get the security tapes. Trent and Sara, you're with me, we are going back to the lab to process what we got." Everybody nodded and did what he said.

* * *

A few hours later

After they did everything they could and turned it in to get the evidence processed further from the lab rats, Grissom, Trent and Sara were sitting down at the table in the break room.

Grissom turned to Sara and asked. "What have you found out about our victims?"

She looks up from the file she was reading and tells them what she found out. "When I got the background from the mother and son I didn't really see either of them with a lot enemies. But the husband is a different story. He was an attorney, so anybody that he put away, or family and friends of them could be our suspects."

"So what you're saying is the husband was the target, and the mother and son was collateral damage." Trent replied and Sara nodded.

"And really it could be anyone." Grissom says.

Sara gave him a sympathetic look and replied. "Yeah." Then after a pause, she continued as she was getting up out of her chair. "I am going to go over some of the records of the criminals he put away, maybe one of them was released and he wanted revenge."

As she got to the door, Trent said. "I'll help Sara if you don't need me to do anything else Grissom."

Grissom looks at Trent then to Sara, and she looks back at him telling him with her eyes that she could use the help. He would love to help but he has other stuff he needs to do, so he turns back to look at Trent and nods, so Trent gets up and walks with Sara out the door with Grissom watching them leave.

After a few minutes he gets up off the chair he was sitting in, then before he reached the door, the rest of the his team came into the break room and he asked. "Anything?"

Nick replied. "They caught him on tape, but he was in black and never looked up. Archie is looking over it closer to see if he could find anything that we might have missed."

Grissom nodded as he opened the file in his hand, then he hands it to Nick and said. "Take a five-minute break, then get in touch with the victim's family members and friends, I want you guys to see if anybody threatened them."

They nodded and said. "You got it boss." Then after Nick took the list of family members, Grissom walked out of the room.

As Greg was getting coffee, Nick and Warrick were getting a water bottle, then when they sat down, Nick asked. "Did Catherine call you guys about Sara's surprise birthday party, and are you going?"

Warrick mentally smiled as he nodded, because he could guarantee he was one of the first ones to know about it, then Greg replied. "Yeah she called me. I almost couldn't believe that Catherine of all people wanted to throw Sara a surprise birthday party." Nick looked at him and he continued. "Well you know because of how they've been in the past."

They nodded, then Warrick replied. "I think it's nice of her to do that, and I believe things are changing."

They were all in agreement, then Greg continued. "And to answer your second question, of course I'm going. What about you guys?"

Nick nodded as he replied. "I wouldn't miss it." He looked at Warrick and said. "And hey Rick, how about we go out this weekend and find dates for the event?"

Warrick shook his head and replied. "I better not."

The guys looked at him a little shocked, and Nick asked. "Why not? Are you telling us that you're not ready to date yet?"

Before Warrick could respond, Greg speaks. "Yeah, is the great Mr. Brown still hung up on his ex? I never thought I would see the day."

Warrick shook his head as he replied. "It's nothing like that I..."

He gets cut off when his phone vibrates, he took his phone off his clip and smiled at his text message, then as he gets up from his chair, he spoke to the guys. "I'll see you in a few minutes." Before walking out of the room.

Nick and Greg watched Warrick walk out of the room, then they looked at each other and Nick said. "I think whoever he is dating, he's not ready to share it with us."

Greg smiled, getting the same vibe Nick was, and replied. "Oh yeah, why do you think that is?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm sure he will tell us when he is ready."

"I guess you're right." After Greg took a few sips of his coffee, he asked. "Hey, do you think Grissom is going to show up to Sara's birthday party? he usually don't got to places with a lot of people unless he gets dragged there or it involves a case"

Nick paused before replying as they were getting up from his seat. "I don't know, he may surprise us."

Nick walks out of the room, leaving Greg to think about that for a minute, then he just shrugs and follows him out of the room.

* * *

Later that night

After everybody got through the tasks they were signed to and followed the leads, they met into the break room to talk about it.

They found out that the suspect had a gambling debt and he needed money to pay off the hospital bills he accumulated when he his wife was admitted for cancer treatment, which they would have stopped the treatment if the bills were not paid. Before the bookie beat him to death, he told him that he could do something for him and he'll let him go with the money he needed. Desperate, he took the job and killed the lawyer and his family for him. They never found out why it was that lawyer that the bookie wanted to die, nor did they ever get the name of the bookie, but they were happy they got the killer.

They sighed before Nick said. "He was desperate to save his wife, he would've done anything, which he did."

They nodded, then Sara replied. "But it doesn't excuse him for killing three people."

"No way am I condoning anything that he did, I'm just saying that I understand."

There was another nod, then after a short pause Grissom's voice was heard. "When you love somebody and their life is in peril there isn't anything that person won't do to have more time with them." They all looked at him and he continued. "Not that I condone what he did either, I just also understand his state of mind."

The guys were still looking at him for a few minutes before he turned his eyes to look at Sara for a second longer, then she looked down.

He cleared his throat, looked at his watch and said. "If no new cases come in thirty minutes, you're all free to go home, good job team."

They nodded as he got up off the chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Thirty minutes later

They were thankful that when thirty minutes came and went and no new cases came, they got to go home, which everybody looked sluggish with heavy eyes.

After Greg, Nick and Warrick, left the room, leaving Sara and Trent, he looked at Sara and asked. "You want me to take you home? I've noticed your eyes are getting a little heavy. I would hate for you to get into a car wreck because I wasn't here to save you."

He gives her a little smile as she shook her head and declined. "No thank you Trent, I'll be fine. Besides you look tired yourself, so you should head straight home."

Not showing his disappointment, he answers back. "Are you sure?"

After she nod, he says "ok." Then watches her leave the break room with a sigh.

He got up and cleaned his coffee mug a second later before walking out of the break room while thinking what he would have to do to get Sara to notice him. He never had a problem with other women before, so he doesn't quite understand what's going on with her.

That thought kept coming into his mind the whole time he was getting ready in the locker room, then as he started walking past Grissom's office, he stopped, but out of view from the two people who were standing in the middle of the room. He looked through the partially closed blinds in the window and realized what the problem was, they weren't doing anything, but he could tell by the way her eyes lit up just talking to him that something was going on between them.

He shakes his head and sighs again, he'll just have to give her a little more charm. There is no women he can't have, and Sara was no exception. Even though she is sure giving him a challenge, but he loves a good challenge, that's why he became a CSI. He walks out the building, wishing she could be by his side.

* * *

Grissom sighs as he takes off his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sara looks at him with concern and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, but nothing a good nights sleep couldn't cure."

Sara nodded. "Well let's get you home then, I'm about as tired as you feel."

He nodded and squeezed her hand as he asked. "So do you want to ride with me or try to drive home?"

He doesn't want her to ride home by herself, seeing how tired she looked, but he also won't make that decision for her, he is not that kind of man, which even if he was, she would more than likely go against him anyways.

Sara looks into his eyes and knows what he wants her to do, so she puts him out of his misery and replies. "Yeah, you can take me home, and if someone asks why my car was here all day, I will just tell them it's none of their business." He nods with a small smile, then grabs his briefcase from the floor next to his desk before placing the other hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the office.

Once they were out of the hall, she tells him she will met him at his vehicle, which he nodded before she turned and walked away.

When they go home, they practically fell into bed after changing into their sleeping clothes, but as tired as Grissom was, he couldn't stay asleep, so hoping he didn't wake Sara up, he gets out of bed as quietly and smoothly as possible and walked out into the living room.

After grabbing a crossword puzzle from the coffee table, he sits down on the couch and started working on it.

Not five minutes later, Sara came padding into the living room with her robe on, seeing him on the couch doing one of his crossword puzzles.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? I thought you were tired." She asked yawning.

He looks up from his puzzle with an apologetic smile. "Sorry if I woke you, I couldn't stay asleep, so I came out here to find something to calm my mind down."

She sits by him on the couch and puts her head on his shoulder, looking at the puzzle. "That's ok, it seems like you did a number on me. I can't seem to stay asleep without you next me." She says smiling while poking him in the chest.

He laughs a little, knowing what she is talking about.

Ever since they started sharing a bed, he can't fall asleep or stay asleep if she's not there next to him, so if she is up so is he, and vise versa as it would seem.

He fills in answer for one of the clues and speaks "I feel the same way, so it looks like we're just stuck with each other then, huh?" He says smiling again.

He wouldn't mind having it that way, and hoping if everything goes well on her birthday it will be like that for the rest of his life.

She nods, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She lays her head back on his shoulder and helps him with the clues he needed help with, which weren't many.

After a little bit, she fell asleep on his shoulder, then soon after his eyes were finally getting heavy to the point he could fall right to sleep, he puts the puzzle on the table by the couch, then repositioned himself so he was lying on his back with Sara on top of him with her back against the cushions. So now with Sara safely wrapped in is arms, he fell asleep.

* * *

AN: I hope it was ok. The crime parts are my weakest. But anyways, find out what happens next. Please review.


	7. My Everything

AN: Warning: Implied adult behavior. Thank you for the Review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: My Everything

When Grissom woke up he was a little confused at where he was, then once he looked at Sara, he remembered, they had fallen asleep on the couch. He also saw her staring at him with a smile, which he just had to smile back because it was contagious. "Hey, good afternoon, what are you smiling about?"

Her smile got bigger. "Good afternoon to you too, and I am smiling because I get to wake up next to you, which makes me happy, isn't that a good reason?" She gives him a little kiss after her speech before getting off of him and standing up.

He stands up next to her, gave her a little kiss back before replying. "Yes that is a very good reason, it makes me happy that you can smile just waking up next to me."

After one more smile at one another, they walk to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Then once it was brewing, Grissom turns to Sara and asked what she wanted to eat.

Even though it was in the middle of the afternoon, she was hungry from some breakfast, so she asked. "Can I have some eggs and toast, Please?" He nodded with a smile, then after a peck on the cheek, she continued. "I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back in a bit." After another nod, she leaves the room, while he starts breakfast.

When she walked back into room clean and dry, they sat down and had a quiet, but comfortable meal, then once they were finished, Grissom went and took a shower while she cleaned up the dishes.

* * *

After they spent their day just being with one another, it was time for shift again, so they went to the lab.

When Grissom walked into the break room about 30 minutes after getting to the lab, he told them they were working together again, so they knew it was going to be another long case, which they were right, it happened to be another double.

At the end of their double shift, and as they were in the break room discussing the ending of it and doing their write-ups on the case, Trent was watching Sara and Grissom, which he had been catching himself doing all day. He watched how they were looking at each other and seeing if there was any indication that there was really something going on between them. The only thing he could see is basically the same thing he saw last shift, her eyes lighting up every time she looks and talks to him. And he couldn't stop thinking 'Why couldn't her eyes light up when she's talking and looking at me?'

He was brought out of his thoughts when Grissom started talking. "You guys did another great job, finish up and you're free to go." They nodded as he got up from his chair, then he left the room, leaving the rest of the team behind him.

A little time later, Sara gets up from her chair with her report and said. "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded as she walked out of the room.

When they were alone, Greg looked at the other guys and asked. "You want to come over to my apartment? I just got the new madden game on my X-box."

Sine Warrick knew that Catherine wanted to spend a little alone time with Lindsey, he was free, so he nodded, and Nick nodded a few seconds later before the three of them looked at Trent, but he shook his head as he replied. "How about a rain check, I might have plans."

They smiled, then Greg asked. "A date?"

He smiled back before replying. "Possible."

Warrick, Nick and Greg looked at each other, thinking they were maybe wrong about Trent liking Sara like that, then Nick looked at Trent again and replied. "Well good luck with that."

"Thank you, and hey can you turn in my report to Grissom." Nick nodded as he took it from him, then after everybody stood up, Trent walked in the direction of the locker room, while Nick, Greg, and Warrick walked in the direction of Grissom's office.

* * *

About 5 minutes later

Sara walked into the locker room and saw that Trent was sitting down in front of his locker.

They smiled at each other, then Sara said. "I thought you would already be gone."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out and get a drink with me. You know to unwind from the double we just had to deal with." He was hoping she would say yes.

She answers as she grabs her things from her locker. "Sure, I'll meet you at the bar in fifteen minutes."

He smiled, very happy that she accepted and thinking that she will be his in no time.

He mentally shakes his head from those thoughts as he replied. "Ok, see ya." Sara nodded as Trent shut his locker before walking out of the locker room.

After Sara shuts her locker, she goes back to Grissom's office again to tell him what she is doing. Not that she needs his permission or anything, she just wants to let him know.

Since the guys must have left his office open when they got done turning in their reports, she stands in the open doorway and just stares at him while thinking about how much she loves him and wouldn't trade him for anything.

Grissom feeling her presences, looks at the open doorway and waves her in while asking her to close the door.

Once she did, he smiled and said. "Didn't I just see you?"

She smiled back, then said with a smirk. "Well you know I like to fill up my daily quota of seeing/being around you."

He smirked back. "Which I'm sure it's a lot easier now that we are living together."

"It is, but I still can't seem to get enough."

Their eyes were shinning bright as they were looking at each other, then he looked down mentally blushing, he never thought that being with her could fill him with so much love that he was practically gushing like a teenage school boy, and the closer it got to her birthday, the more excited he was on proposing to her.

His thoughts get interrupted when she cleared her throat and started talking. "Well I actually did come in here for something."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what is that, dear?"

She smiled a bit bigger at the endearment, then replied. "To let you know that Trent asked if I wanted to get a drink with him, which I said yes." She paused before continuing, or more like explaining. "It's just that if I want to get to know him more as a friend, I think I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Sara it's ok. I don't need an explanation and I'm not going to restrict on who you can and can't hang out with outside of work." He sighed as he finished. "Is that how you see me?"

She shook her head as she walked up to his desk. "No, of course not, and I know I don't need permission or anything, I'm just taking your feelings into consideration because I know how you feel when guys that you're not use to come sniffing around." He was about to talk, but she finished before he could. "Which I understand that feeling all to well because I would get that way if or whenever the roles are reversed." Then she looked down, hiding her blush and Grissom doesn't think he could love her more.

He takes off his glasses as he stands up from his chair before he walks around the desk to stand next to her, then when his backside was against the front of his desk, he moves his right hand to her chin and lifts up her head up. When she turned to look at him, he cupped her cheek and said with a smile. "We are some pair aren't we?" She nodded with a small smile, then he continued. "I think we still get that insecure feeling because it took us so long to get here, and we have a little fear that something will happen to make us lose everything that we've worked on so far, which I'll admit apart of me will always have that fear that I'm not good enough for you or can't give you more than any other man." She was about to respond, but he speaks again before she could. "But I'm trying to listen to the louder part of me more, which is, I love you, you love me, you come home to me and not them, and that's all that should matter."

She chuckles a little as her eyes are shinning with a few tears, he runs his thumb up and down her cheek, then finished. "Thank you for loving me, especially through my frustrating times."

She sniffles as she moved so she was in front of them, then she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. "It may not be easy at times, but you're worth it, and thanks for loving me too."

He wraps his arms around her for a few seconds as he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way." As they release one another, he continued. "You better get going, I am sure he will be wondering where you are, and have a good time."

She nodded, then asked. "Do you want to come?"

He shook his head and replied. "Can't, I better get some of this paperwork done or Ecklie will be all over me, well more than he has been."

It seemed like every time he turned around there was more paperwork to do.

She chuckles again with a nod, then after another look, they tell each other they will see each other at home later before she turned and walked to the door.

When she got there, he told her to drive safely, which she just smiled with a nod, then after they said their love yous, Sara walked out of his office.

He looked at the empty door way for a few seconds, then he sighed and goes back to the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

When Sara got to the bar and walked in, she saw Trent at a table with a few girls flirting with him.

'Definitely a ladies man' she thought as she walked toward the table he was sitting at, and once he sees her, he tells the women that his date is here and says goodbye before saying it was nice to meet them.

Once he met Sara halfway, he puts his hand on the small of her back to lead her to the table and Sara had a weird feeling, which it wasn't the warm and tingly feeling she got when Grissom did it. At first she thought it was nerves, but what does she have to be nervous about? It wasn't like she was sneaking around Grissom's back, he knew where she was and who she was with, then she thought maybe it was the feeling of the environment she was in, meaning when people look at her with a man in a bar they usually think it's a date, but this was definitely not a date in her eyes, it was just two friends getting to know each other over drinks and that was it.

Before she could continue to figure it out, she was brought out of her thoughts when he pulled the chair out for her, which she politely smiled and said thanks before sitting down, and after he pushed her chair in, he went and sat down across from her.

After they've been seated for a few minutes, a waitress came and took their drink orders, and before their drinks came they talked about their case and how happy they were about getting the guy.

When the drinks were in front of them, they talked about more personal things like childhood stories (but not big with the details on Sara's part, because there was only a few people who knew that story and she wasn't about to tell him yet, or if ever), their college days, and the good times that they had at their other work place.

Then before they knew it an hour and a half went by and she was ready to go home.

She got up with Trent's help before he went to pay the bill, which she told him that she could pay her way, but he insisted that he pay. Besides in his mind he is on a date, so a gentlemen pays.

As they were walking out the door, he puts his hand on the small of her back again and that not so good feeling came back, and while they were walking to her vehicle, he was thinking. 'This is where I get the girl, once I kiss her, she will be mine.'

He stops his thoughts when they stopped at her vehicle on the driver's side, then as she turns around to say goodnight, he was leaning forward to kiss her, but things don't go like he had planned because she puts a hand to his chest to stop his movements.

A few seconds later, she takes her hand off his chest and steps back, then when she looks him in the eyes, she realized why she was having that not so good feeling. 'In is mind he thinks we are actually on a date' she thinks to herself, and now she has to let him down without telling him she is dating and in love with their boss.

She pauses for a minute then begins talking. "Look Trent, you are a wonderful guy, but I am just looking for a friend right now, and plus I don't really like dating my coworkers." (With the exception of Grissom, but obviously she couldn't say that.) "I'm sure there are lots of other women out there who would love to jump at the chance of dating you, but I am not one of them, I'm sorry. I really did have a wonderful time tonight and it was nice getting to know you on a more personal level, which I hope we can do this again, but just as friends, ok?"

His ego took a blow just now and he was not to happy about it, yeah he could get another woman, but he didn't want another one, he wanted Sara from the moment he walked into the break room and saw her, and with everything he witnessed today, he realized that there is someone keeping Sara away from him, and he just has to figure out what to do about it.

Mentally shaking his thoughts away, he keeps his emotions as calm as possible before replying. "Ok, but we are still friends right, I didn't go and screw it up?"

She shakes her head no and replies "No, you didn't screw it up. Let's just forget that you tried to kiss me and go on like nothing happened, ok? I am going to head home, you have a good evening and I'll see you next shift."

After he said goodnight, then while he watched her get in her vehicle and drive away, he took a breath and thinks. 'Yep that old man is in my way for true love, something has to be done.' He took another breath before walking to his vehicle so he could go home and do some thinking.

* * *

Ten minutes later

After she parked her vehicle in front of the townhouse, she got out of her vehicle and locked it before walking up to the townhouse door, then after she opened it and stepped inside, she gets a surprise.

She noticed the lights were turned down low, the smell of vegetarian lasagna was in the air, the sound of soft classical music was on, and the best surprise of all, the dinning room table was set for a candlelit dinner.

She smiled at Grissom from her spot at the door, but he had his back turned toward her so he didn't see her and with the music playing he probably didn't hear her either. Then after she dropped her bag next to the door, she walked toward the kitchen, and once she standing next to the bar table, she was admiring her man while thinking. 'I have the best boyfriend in the world, he is so good to me.'

Sara is brought out of her thoughts when Grissom asked while his back was still turned to her. "Are you done staring at me?"

He smirks when he turns around and sees the look she is giving him as she started speaking. "Well I was just thinking…"

He cuts her off while still looking at her. "That I am the best boyfriend in the world and that I am good to you?"

She nods her head telling him that he is right, she could never hide anything from him. "How did you know I was thinking that?"

After he checked the Lasagna in the oven, he walked up to her, cups her cheek and speaks from the heart. "I knew that because I feel the same way, you are the best girlfriend in the world and you are good to me too." He gives her a little kiss on the lips before walking over toward the counter where the salad was as he continues with smirk. "You also have that light up smile, which happens when I know you're thinking about me."

She smiled as his words warmed her heart, then asked. "So why are you making this romantic dinner? Not that I am complaining or anything."

She goes and gets the wine from the fridge as he answered. "I just wanted to make my girl a romantic dinner, sorry there hasn't been many of them."

Even though they only had a few since they started living together and weren't quite accustomed to them yet, he didn't want her to think she wasn't appreciated, so he got the idea to make her a nice dinner while he was still at the lab.

While he was putting the salad in the middle of the dinning room table, she walks over there with the wine and wine glasses, then after she sets them down, she brings him in a hug.

After she pulls back, she cups his bearded cheek and replied. "Griss you have nothing to apologize for, we are CSI's so at times our evenings get interrupted and the other times you are just too tired to cook, so I understand that. But I also know that I'm appreciated, especially the little ways you've shown me since we've became a couple and I love you for it, and as much as I enjoy the dinners that you cook, I don't have to have this setting all the time to know how you feel about me." Then after she pecks him on the lips, she continued with a smirk. "But it is nice to have one every once in a while."

He smiled and chuckled as the buzzer from the oven goes off, then as he turned to deal with the meal, he replied. "Yes, Dear."

She smiled bigger as she was pouring the wine, feeling so unbelievably happy right now.

* * *

As they were eating their wonderfully made dinner, he had asked about her time with Trent, which she noticed he was debating whether he wanted to ask her that or not because he kept opening and closing his mouth multiple times before the words came out. Which she told him that she had a nice time getting to know him as a friend. She did, however, not tell him about what Trent tried to do because she didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble for anybody, besides she felt she dealt with it and the issue was done.

When she was done talking about her evening with Trent, he replied. "I'm glad that you had a good time, I did miss you though."

She smiled at him, then replied. "And I missed you too." He smiled back before going back to eating and she followed soon after with the music still playing in the background.

When dinner was done, Sara told Grissom to relax while she did the dishes, and after she stood up straight from closing the dishwasher, Grissom came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

She turned around with her backside against the counter and wraps her arms around his neck as he speaks. "Thanks for doing the dishes, I could have done it you know?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to do something nice for you, you are always doing the cooking and taking care of me and I wanted you to feel appreciated too.  
At times it feels like I don't do enough to enforce that you are, which you have to know that you are my everything, so if I am lacking in making you feel loved or wanted just let me know and I will try my hardest to prove that you are."

She has tears in her eyes and he doesn't understand where this is coming from, so he wipes them away and hugs her to him. "Hey, what's going on, why are you crying? You make me feel appreciated just by being here and loving me. Before you came into my life I had no life, yeah I love my work, my bugs, my roller coasters and my crossword puzzles, but they weren't enough and I didn't realize that until you walked into my seminar." He sighed as he ran his hand up and down her back. "It just took awhile to let my heart do the talking, which ever since I did, I have never been happier, you understand?" She nods her head against his shoulder as he whispered one more thing. "You are my everything too."

She moves her head from his shoulder and looks him in the eyes, which he is looking into her hers as he cups her cheek again and wipes her tears away.  
After a few seconds of just standing there, she takes his hand and walks them to the bedroom, and after she closed the door, she walked them to the middle of the room and stopped. She then looks into his eyes as she places her fingers on the buttons of his shirt, and after a short pause, she unbuttoned his shirt slowly as their hearts were pounding. It may be far from their first time like this, but every time they are this close, it feels like it is.

When the last button came undone, she slides her hands up his chest as he closed his eyes at her touch, then after she slides the shirt off his shoulders, she moved closer to him, cups his cheek and said. "I love you so much, Griss."

He opened his eyes to look into her loving eyes, then cups her cheek and replied. "I love you so much, Sara."

After one more long look at each other, they leaned toward one another and kissed while walking themselves to the bed, falling more in love as each kiss got more passionate than the next.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Find out what happens next.


	8. Her Day

AN: Thank you for the review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Her Day

A week later

Sara woke with the smell of pancakes in the air, then she stretches and yawns before she gets up from the bed. After she stood up, she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room to grab her robe and put it on over her tank top and shorts, then as she tied the sash, she headed for the kitchen. When she gets there she stops and admires the view with a smile as she thinks. 'He is so cute when he just wakes up, that hair all messed up, broad back and he's got such a cute…'

Her thoughts get cut off when Grissom speaks. "I wish you stop staring at me like that."

She smirked. "I was just admiring my man, did you know that you are so cute when you wake up, I mean you are cute the whole day, but you are the cutest when you just get up?"

He shakes his head, and after he puts the first two pancakes on the plate, he finally turns around and says "Whatever you say my dear, but today isn't about me, it's about you." She smiles at him, he never really liked attention on him unless he is talking about a case at work, doing experiments or when he teaches.

As he was putting the pancakes on the table, he asked. "So now that we are done talking about me, what would you like to do on your birthday?"

She goes and gets her coffee from the kitchen counter before she sits down at the table. "It doesn't really matter, just as long as I am with you." She didn't really think that much of her birthday, no one really made it that special of an occasion since she was a child, and that didn't even happen every year.

She shook her head from those thoughts as Grissom replied. "Well I want to do something nice for you, so how about we go out to dinner?"

She looked up at him and asked. "Are you sure you want to take the risk? Or are we planning on going somewhere out-of-town?"

He shook his head as he replied. "I'm planning on having it in town, and besides you're worth the risk."

And in his mind he thinks. 'And a surprise you'll never see coming, I hope you'll like it.'

She smiled that 'Sara' smile with a hint of red on her cheeks as she said. "That would be nice, Thank you."

He cups her cheek and replied. "You are so welcome." Then he leans down and kisses her on the lips softly.

When he pulls back, he whispered. "Happy Birthday, Sara. I'm going to try to make it the best birthday ever."

She smiled again. "It already is, but thank you."

After one more kiss, he grabs his plate of pancakes and sits down across from her at the dinning room table.

They look at each other for a few minutes, then they started eating, both with a happy feeling inside.

When they got done eating, Grissom gave Sara strict orders to take it easy while he cleaned the house. She didn't like that he did all the chores since she felt their partnership was 50/50, but he pulled the birthday card out, meaning he told her it was her day, so she reluctantly did what he said.

When it hit 3 O'clock in the afternoon, Sara's cell phone rings, so she sets the crime book she was reading on her chest and answered it. "Sidle."

"Hi Sara."

"Hi Catherine, what can I do for you?"

She was curious on why Catherine was calling her, it wasn't really like them to just pick up the phone and shoot the breeze.

"What you are doing?"

"I am reading, why?"

Her curiosity was at its peak, then she got a little shock when Catherine answered. "Well I am going shopping and I was wondering if you want to come along?"

Everybody who knew her knew that she wasn't a huge shopper, but she felt like she could get out of the house for a bit, so she said. "Ok, I'm game."

Catherine smiled on her end as she replied. "Alright, I'll pick you up at your apartment in 10 minutes."

Sara cleared her throat and responded. "Actually, it would be best to pick me up at Grissom's townhouse."

Catherine chuckled, she should have anticipated that one. "Alright you got it."

After they said bye, they hung up, then Sara looked at Grissom, which he was in the kitchen, so she spoke loud enough for him to hear. "That was Catherine, she wanted to go shopping with me, can you believe that?"

Grissom smiled knowingly. "Well you have to admit things are getting a little better between you two."

Sara walked up to the counter and replied. "Yeah I guess since she's found out about us, she's been a little bit more cheerful around me, or maybe something else is making her more cheerful." They looked at each other, then she shook her head. "Anyway, I told her I would go."

He nodded as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, then as he was handing her some cash, he said. "Buy something nice for tonight."

Sara looked at his hand, then looked at him, shook her head and replied. "I appreciate it, but I can buy something myself, Griss."

"I know, Honey, but I want to do something special for you."

She smiled as she replied. "You already are, you're taking me out."

"Please, just humor me dear."

She paused before she reaches for it, but when she tried to take it he wouldn't let go of it and was leaning forward. She smiled as she leaned toward him, then she kisses him softly as he loosened his hold on the money.

When they pulled back, she whispered. "Thank you."

He kissed her forehead before pulling back further. "You're welcome, have a good time, and I love you."

Their eyes are sparkling as she replied. "I love you too, and I'll try."

He chuckled with a nod, she may not be going kicking and screaming, but shopping was her least favorite activity to do.

* * *

12 minutes later Sara was in Catherine's vehicle, then Catherine pulled out of the parking lot to the townhouse and headed for the mall.

Sara had seen the look Catherine was giving her the whole time she was walking to the passenger side, so she knew that Catherine was curious on if she was living with Grissom now. She looked over at her and asked. "So do you want to know officially or unofficially?" As Catherine stopped at the first stop sign, she came across, she looked at Sara with a 'duh' expression on her face, and Sara smiled, she should have known, this was Catherine. "Well unofficially some of my things started to migrate over to his place around the first couple of weeks of us being a couple, but officially we started living together three months ago."

As Catherine started driving again, she kept her eyes on the road while replying. "I know we've had our differences before, but I'm truly happy for you Sara, you two deserve all the happiness you can get."

Still taken aback a little about this whole thing, she responded. "Thanks Catherine, that really means a lot to me."

Catherine nodded with a smile, then after a moment's pause, they talked the rest of the way to the mall about nothing really important.

Two hours later, Catherine finally pulled into Grissom's townhouse parking lot, which Sara was very thankful the trip was done, and it wasn't about the company at all it was because mixing a non-shop-alcoholic and a shop-alcoholic is a recipe for a long day, and this time was no exception for Sara. It may have been two hours, but to her it felt like six.

When Catherine stops the vehicle, Sara gets out with a few bags, then after she shuts the door, she talks through the open window. "Thanks Catherine, I had a great time."

Beside how slow the time went, she really did have a good time. It was nice to hang out with a woman every once awhile, and since she is surrounded by men at her work and don't have many women friends in Vegas it was a nice change.

"Sure Sara, it was really nice hanging out with you, we should do it again sometime."

Sara's mental answer was 'if it's not clothes shopping I am in.' but her out loud answer was "That would be nice, well I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Catherine had a smile on her face like she knew something, which she did, but kept quiet about it, then replied. "You too."

She knew without a doubt Sara was going to enjoy her evening, she just hopes that she gets to see Grissom propose to her, but it was up to him and she'll respect his choice either way, just as long as they were happy.

Catherine's thoughts get interrupted when Sara said goodbye, and after she said goodbye back, Sara walked to the front door as she pulled out of the parking lot so she could head home and get ready for tonight.

Grissom was in the home office looking at his Grandmother's ring that he's had for years when he heard Sara's voice. "Babe, I'm home." He places the ring in the bottom drawer of his desk, which was a drawer that was hardly used, then turned toward the door and said. "In here honey."

As he was getting up from the chair he was sitting in, his cell phone rings.

He pulls the phone out of his pocket and answered. "Grissom."

Judy, the receptionist at the lab, was on the other line. "Dr. Grissom, there was an anonymous caller saying there is a dead body with bug activity, I know it it's not your shift, but..."

Grissom cuts her off with a sigh. "It's ok Judy, just give me the address and I'll be there."

Sometimes he hates this job, but he knew things like this happens and it couldn't be helped.

After he got the address to an alleyway, he hung up the phone and puts it in his pocket as he walked out of his office.

When Sara walked out of the bedroom after putting up a few clothing items she had gotten at the store, she was heading toward the office, but since he was walking her way they met in the hall.

As she stopped in front of him, she saw the look in his eyes and knew what that meant. "You got called in early, didn't you?" There was no resentment or bitterness in her tone, just understanding.

He nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Sara."

She shook her head and replied. "It's ok, it's part of our jobs. Crime doesn't stop for birthdays, we can celebrate another night."

He shook his head and replied. "I'll just process the scene and collect the evidence, I'll call someone from swing shift to help out. So go there at six without me and I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Griss, we can do this another night, I really don't mind."

He shook his head as he cups her cheek. "I want you to go, you deserve this. We don't have a night out all the time and I know you think your birthday is nothing special, but to me it's everything because you were born on this day, and without you here I don't know where I would be, so you go get a table and I'll be there as soon as possible, ok? Please."

Sometimes she could never believe the words that are coming out of this man. Before they got together he was always known to hold back on showing or expressing his feelings, but ever since they became a couple, it was becoming easier for him.

After holding back a few tears from falling, she replied "Well since you put it that way, I will go there and wait for a little bit, and if it becomes too late we can reschedule, ok? That's my compromise." He nods and kisses her on the cheek, then walked into the bedroom to change his clothes as she walked back into the living room.

When he walked into the living room a few minutes later, Sara's backside was leaning against the back of the couch.

They show a small smile as he walked up to her, then he takes her hand before they walked to the door.

Once they got there, he cups her cheek, kisses her softly on the lips, pulls back and said. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Griss."

After one more kiss, she releases his hand and opens the front door for him, then as he walked outside, she said. "Be careful."

He turns toward her and replied with a smile. "Yes, Dear."

She smiles back, and after one more look, he turns and walked to the vehicle while she watches him, which she watches him till she couldn't see him anymore. After she shuts the front door, she sighed because it was too early to get ready, but it was too late to watch a good quality movie, so she just settled on reading the book she was reading before she got interrupted.

After she read a chapter and a half, it was time to get ready, which she still really didn't want to go without Grissom, but he really wanted her to, so she got in her best clothes, which happened to be a nice, blue, thin strap dress, that she got at the store earlier, and after she put her hair up nicely, she headed for the restaurant.

When she got there and started walking to the door, she thought she recognized a few cars, but shook it off a second later because there were a lot of people who have those type of models. However, she got a big surprise when she opened the door and was immediately greeted by everybody yelling Happy Birthday, which happened to be her team, Catherine, the lab rats and a few other people she didn't recognize but were dates to the people she did.

Once she finally got over the shock, she smiled and said. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this, but I am happy to see you all, thank you."

They smiled, then Greg shouted. "Let's get this party started now."

They all chuckled and smiled, including Sara, but she also sighed a little because the man in her life wasn't here right now to make this feeling more complete.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	9. True colors coming through

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, things are taking a turn.

* * *

Chapter 9: True colors coming through

As the group started talking amongst themselves, Catherine walked over to Sara, handed her a soda and talked low so no one would hear them speak. "So do you like the surprise? You don't know how much I wanted to tell you."

She replied after she finally got over the shock of this sight. "Yeah it is very nice, I really appre… wait a minute, you knew about this and you didn't tell me? That must have been hard."

Catherine nods."It kind of was, but Grissom made me promise. He wanted you to have a party so you would have a good time outside of work with the team, which I would have to agree with him."

Grissom had called Catherine to let her know why he wasn't with Sara when she would walk in the restaurant. Catherine had offered to do the job, but he said he'll deal with it because bugs were more his expertise, which she would have to agree with him there, so she told him not to worry and to get here when he could.

Sara nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Catherine."

Catherine smiled as she replied. "You're so welcome, now enjoy your party."

As Sara nodded with another smile, Catherine pats her on the shoulder before walking away.

Sara looked around the room as she took a sip of her drink then sighed after she swallowed it. She knew that her and Grissom couldn't act like a couple in this environment, but just his presence makes her feel safe and happy. Right as she thought that something crossed her mind. 'Wait a minute, if we were gong to be driving here together and he knew everybody would be here, maybe he wanted to...'

Her thoughts were cut of when Trent came over to her and cleared his throat. "Hi Sara."

This was the first time they've been alone since he tried to make a pass at her, so it was a little awkward but since they we supposed to act like nothing happened, she shrugged it off and answered with a smile. "Hi Trent, so did you know about this?"

Trent nods with a smile, feeling a little more comfortable. "Well the guys told me there was a going to be a surprise birthday party, but I didn't know who. Then when you told me when you born I figured it out." Sara nodded as Trent brought something else up. "Why isn't Grissom here? Surely he wouldn't miss out on your birthday party."

She didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but something about his tone indicated he knew something was going on between her and Grissom, which she couldn't understand how, they were so careful at work, or at least that's what she thought.

She mentally shook her head and thinks. 'Don't over think this.' then she answers with a half-truth. "Catherine told me that he got called to a crime scene."

"Dedicated, isn't he?"

She nodded. "Very, ever since I've known him." Then in her mind she thinks. 'And that's one of the reasons I love him so much.'

Yeah it can get frustrating at times when something catches his attention and he can't let it go for a minute until he figures it out, but without that trait, it wouldn't it be him, and she really wouldn't have him any other way.

Her thoughts get interrupted again when Nick, Warrick, and Greg walked up to them with two women, one on Greg's arm and the other on Nick's. They smiled at them, then Trent cleared his throat as he looked at Sara. "I'll talk to you later, Sara."

Sara nodded as Nick spoke. "We didn't mean to run you off."

Trent waved it off. "It's ok." He looked at the two women, smiled and said. "Ladies." Before he walked off, but he looked back at Sara for a few seconds before paying attention to where he was going, which was towards the drink table.

The women smiled as Trent had walked away while the men rolled their eyes as they looked at Sara, she smiled at them, then Greg cleared his throat and said. "Sara, I believe you remember Amanda?"

Sara nodded, held out her hand to the 5'6, brunette-haired, hazel-eyed, medium build, woman. "Hi Amanda, it's so nice to see you again."

"Happy Birthday Sara and it's nice to see you again."

As they release hands, Nick spoke. "And Sara this is Kate Reid, Amanda's Co-Worker/Friend."

When Greg found out Nick still needed a date for Sara's birthday party, he asked his girlfriend if she knew somebody that would be willing, and so she asked one of her good friends.

Kate Reid was 5'7, had Auburn-red hair, green eyes, a little on the slim side and she worked in Amanda's Veterinarian clinic.

Sara and Kate smiled and did a handshake, then as they release hands, she said. "Nice to meet you Kate."

"You too and happy birthday."

"Thank you and thanks for coming."

Kate nodded with another smile, then Sara looked at Warrick and asked. "So Warrick, where is your date?"

Warrick cleared his throat and replied. "I actually didn't bring one tonight."

She looked a little shocked. "Really?"

He chuckled before asking. "Why is it so hard to believe?"

She smiled and replied. "Because any woman who turns you down is a damn fool."

Everybody smiled, then Warrick said with smirk. "Wow Sara, I didn't know you were that interested."

She shook her head with another smile. "I'm sorry, although I think you are attractive and you have a certain appeal, I don't think of you like that, no offence."

Warrick shook his head. "None taken." She gave him a short nod as he continued. "But since we are on that subject, who do you think of in that way?"

The men standing in front of her knew deep down who she likes, he was just baiting her to tell.

Sara smiled bigger, knowing what he was doing, then she smirked. "I'll let you know someday."

They chuckled as Warrick nodded, then replied. "Which I'm sure we'll all be anticipating that day."

"I'm sure you will be."

They nodded and chuckled again, then started on a little small talk.

After a few minutes, Warrick walked away from the group, then Sara did too so she could make the rounds of saying thank you to the rest of the guests, which were the lab rats. Even though she was more acquaintances with them than friends, she appreciated them on coming.

While the guests were talking amongst themselves, Warrick walked over to the drink table and stood next to Catherine.

She looks over at him and they smiled at each other, then he said. "I think it's a success, good job."

"Thanks Warrick, I think so too."

"Where's Grissom, I thought he would show?"

She sighed and replied. "He called me and said that he got called in, but he said he was just going to get the pictures and collect the bugs, then pass the case off."

He nodded in understanding before he sighed, wishing they could act more like a couple outside of closed doors, then replied. "I'll talk to you later."

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah, talk to you later."

After a small, discreet wink, he walked away from the table while Catherine watched his every move.

She was interrupted with her watching when she heard Sara's hushed voice. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Catherine looked to the right and asked. "Couldn't see what?"

"You and Warrick, things escalated between the two of you, didn't they?"

Catherine cleared her throat and replied. "What makes you think that?"

Sara smiled as she replied. "Well I know that he isn't with Tina anymore and I haven't heard about him being with another woman since. But if the woman I believe he is involved with is you, it explains why he doesn't have a date here. Plus I saw the look you guys were sharing, that was a two people in love look, and if anybody knows that look it would have to be me."

Catherine was going to deny it, she really was, but she felt that since Sara trusted her enough to keep her and Grissom's secret, then she should trust Sara enough to keep her and Warrick's secret, so she nodded with a smile and replied. "You're right, it's true."

Now it was Sara's turn to be genuinely happy for Catherine.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you."

"How come you haven't told anybody, you guys work different shifts now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Catherine nodded. "We know, but we wanted a little time for ourselves before we threw it out into the world. The only other person who knows is Lindsey and she is actually happy for us."

"I understand."

Catherine puts her hand on Sara's shoulder as she replied. "I figured if anybody would understand it would be you and Grissom, I know we can confide you guys, so I'm sorry for not saying anything."

"It's ok, I'm sure he would tell you guys to just be happy."

"I'm sure of that too and we are."

Sara nodded as Catherine removed her hand, then Sara looked at her watch with a worried look on her face, she felt that he should be here by now.

Catherine saw her look and said. "You know Grissom when he is at a crime scene, especially one with bugs."

Sara nodded again, then replied. "I know, but I think I'm going to call him anyways."

"Ok."

After a third nod, Sara walked closer to the door and pulled out her phone from her purse before hitting speed dial number 1.

When it went to voicemail, she swallowed and said. "I'm just reminding you about a certain party you're not here for that you sneakily planned behind my back, which we'll talk about that later. Anyways, call when you can, bye."

She would have ended in I love you, but the chances of somebody hearing that are high, and she would have been right, because right as she closed her phone, Trent walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, startling her. "Sorry, you just seemed worried about something, is everything ok?"

Sara cleared her throat with nod. "Yeah everything is fine."

As she started walking back toward the table, Trent followed her and continued. "If it's about Grissom, I'm sure he is fine." They have eye contact as he finished. "I mean like you said earlier, he is very dedicated at what he does, so understandably, events and people he cares about tend to take a backseat at times." Once again the tone and the way he was looking at her was making her think that he knew more than he was letting on.

Before she could over analyze it though, the restaurant door opened and she saw Brass walk in, and at first she thought he was there for the party, but the look on his face as he was walking up to her told her something else, which made a cold feeling rush through her.

Trent saw her look, so he turned around and saw Brass walking their way, which he also saw the look on his face.

When Brass stopped in front of them, Trent speaks first. "You here to finally enjoy the party?"

Brass shook his head, then cleared his throat and said. "I wish." He moves his left hand and placed it on Sara's shoulder as he continued. "Sara, a call came into PD saying someone had been shot. When I went to check it out, I found it was Grissom."

The wind got knocked out of her, and if Trent hadn't placed his hands around her shoulder's she would have fallen back, she shook her head with tears in her eyes as she asked. "He's ok, right?"

At the moment she didn't care how Brass knew to come talk to her personally, she just had find out if he was alright.

"I don't know, from my view it didn't look good."

"I need to go to the hospital."

Trent replied. "I'll take you."

Not wanting to waste any more time and not trusting herself to get there in one piece, she just nodded as he walked them out of the restaurant while the rest of the night shift, plus Catherine and Brass followed them, all worried about their fallen leader.

* * *

Before Sara knew it she was sitting down in one of the hard hospital chairs in the waiting area, still with an unreal feeling going through her while thinking over and over that he has to be alright because she couldn't lose him, not when things were so good between them.

She looked up when she heard Nick's voice. "Any news yet?"

Him and Greg had to take their dates home or else they would've been with the team the moment they left the restaurant.

Catherine shook her head as she replied. "No, not yet."

The guys sighed as they sat down then silence came, which turned a little awkward until Trent puts his hand on Sara's shoulder and asked. "You want something to drink?"

Sara shook her head as she looked at him. "No thank you." He nodded before looking at everybody and asking them if they wanted anything.

When they all shook their heads no, he gets up to go get a drink from the vending machines for himself.

After a few more seconds of silence, Nick took a breath, looked at Brass and asked. "What happened, Jim?"

Brass cleared his throat before replying. "I'm not really sure Nicky, from what I saw, a dead body was near by, his kit was open and the paramedics were already there working on him. The swing shift is going to figure the rest out."

As much as they wanted to get up and go find out what led Grissom here, they wanted to be here to see if he was going to survive, plus the way they were observing Sara and how scared she looked, they wanted to be there for her too.

Before Catherine could speak, Sara cleared her throat and replied. "All I know is that he had gotten a call to a crime scene with bugs."

They guys looked at her, then Nick asked. "Did he call you to tell you this because he wanted help?"

She shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "No, I was with him in person when he told me." She looked at the guys again, then Catherine puts her hand on the other woman's arm, having a feeling of what was about to be revealed. "We were planning on going to the restaurant together but he got the call, which at the time I thought we were just going to have dinner alone. I didn't know there was a party waiting for me."

Even though they were hearing about something they were kind of suspecting in the last few seconds, it did make them a little shocked, which she could see the looks on their faces. Then she gave them a little smile and confirmed what they were thinking. "Yes we are dating, and have been for the past four months. But please keep it to yourselves."

She didn't know why she just told everybody about her relationship with Grissom, or maybe she did if she really thought about it. If she was hurting like this in front of her friends, then they needed to understand it is more than just a co-worker concerned for a boss, or a friend worried about another friend. The feelings that were inside of her for that man was so much more than they could grasp or even comprehend.

After a few seconds of silence, Trent spoke as he walked to his empty chair on the left of her. "I'm sure everybody can agree that it will stay between us."

The guys looked at Trent for a few seconds, then they looked at Sara, and Greg answered for them. "He's right, it will."

And Nick replied. "And know you don't have to pretend with us about how you're really feeling, ok?"

After he said that, Sara's eyes started to fill up with tears as she nodded, but she didn't let them out, she just sniffled and said. "Thank you."

They nodded with smiles, then Nick looked over at Catherine and Brass before asking. "You know, you guys didn't seem very surprised about Sara and Grissom, how about explaining yourselves?"

Catherine and Brass looked at them with small smiles on their faces on how they each found out about the couple.

The guys saw their faces, and Nick said. "Oh come on, there is a story, isn't there?"

Brass and Catherine looked at Sara, and she gave them a little smile. "It's ok to talk about it." She looked at Brass as she continued. "Besides, I'm curious on how you found out."

Brass nodded with a smile, then he looked at Catherine and said. "Go ahead."

Catherine cleared her throat and told them how she went to Grissom's place a day she was off and saw Sara there, looking might comfortable in her surroundings. Then she looked at Sara, and Sara looked down smiling with a small blush as she remembered how shocked she was, and maybe a little embarrassed.

Everybody smiled and did a small laugh before Catherine finished. "Anyways, they told me they had been dating almost two months at that time. So I've now known for about 3 months."

They looked at her a little surprised, then Nick said. "It must have been hard keeping a secret like that to yourself?"

Catherine nodded, then replied with a smile. "It really was." She made sure her eye contact was the strongest with Warrick as she continued, hoping he would understand why she didn't tell him. "But I knew it was something I had to keep for the sake of their careers. Besides, I had promised them I wouldn't tell anybody, and I like to think when I promise something I stick by it."

They nodded, then Sara said. "Thank you Catherine for keeping your word."

Catherine looked at Sara and they share a small smile as Greg looked over at Brass and asked. "Your turn, how did you find out?"

After Brass cleared his throat he told them that he saw them walking out of the movie theater together a few months ago, which surprised him, then when he saw that they were holding hands, he was happy for them and made a silent agreement with himself that he wouldn't tell anybody.

Sara looked at Brass and said. "Thank you, Jim."

Brass waved it off as he replied. "I just wanted you guys to be happy and really it was about time if you ask me."

The guys and Catherine chuckled as Trent cleared his throat and said. "Excuse me." He gets up from the chair he was sitting in and walked away, needing to stop hearing about his girl and the old man's love life.

The rest of the group remained quiet for a few seconds, then they started asking Sara question's about her relationship with Grissom, nothing too personal, but since Sara considered her relationship with Grissom very personal, she gave them vague answers before they went on talking about other things.

After a while the team stood from their chairs to stretch their legs and go to the restrooms.

* * *

Warrick was coming out of the restroom when Catherine was walking towards him, they look in both directions down the hall to make sure nobody was there, then they looked at each other and she started speaking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them."

He sighed, then replied. "I guess I understand in some ways, but when I heard that you had known for three months it felt like you didn't trust me enough."

Catherine shook her head as she took his hand. "I do trust you Warrick, and you don't know how much I wanted to tell you, but I promised them I wouldn't." He looked into her eyes before he looked down as Catherine continued after a pause. "What would you have done?" He looked at her again as she finished. "If the roles would have been reversed, would you have kept their secret?"

Warrick took a moment before replying. "Yeah, they were...are risking their careers, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of them losing their jobs if the secret would have slipped out to the wrong person."

Catherine nodded as she removed her hand and placed it on his cheek. "That's how I felt too."

He nodded back, then replied. "Just promise me that we don't keep secrets from each other, I don't like lying to one another." He sighed as he continued. "And I am beginning to dislike lying to our team."

Honestly she was getting tired of it too.

"Do you want to tell them about us?"

He nodded as he placed his hand on top of hers, then replied as he looked into her blue eyes. "I do, but not now, we should wait till Grissom is better." She nodded with tears in her eyes, finally letting go of being strong and showing how scared she is.

Warrick used his free hand to wipe her tears away before bringing her in his arms. "He's going to be ok Catherine."

She sniffled as she replied. "I hope so because I can only imagine how Sara will deal with it, she loves him so much."

"I know." He ran his hand up and down her back for a few minutes, then they pulled back.

She looks into his eyes and said. "And I promise I'll never intentionally lie to you. I love you, and besides my daughter, you're the best thing to ever come into my life and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't and I love you too."

They smiled at each other, then after he wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks, they pull back from one another, took a breath and started walking to the waiting area.

As Warrick and Catherine walked back into the waiting area, Sara walked over to Trent, who was sitting down, then she sat down next to him and said. "Trent, I feel like I have to apologize to you."

He looked over at her and asked. "For what?"

"Well I told you I didn't date my co-workers, but the whole time I've been dating the boss."

Keeping his emotions down, he cleared his throat and replied. "I can see why it wasn't public knowledge, so I understand."

She puts her hand on his wrist as a friendly gesture, not realizing the effect it has on him, and said. "Thank you."

Trent's heart sped a little as Sara's hand touched his wrist, then he smiled as he puts his hand on top of hers. "And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I want to be there for you, you are not alone."

They looked into each other's eyes, and she couldn't explain it, but the way he was looking at her made her feel a little uncomfortable, so as she removes her hand from under his, she was thankful that the doctor had finally walked into the waiting area.

"Family of Mr. Grissom."

Sara was the first one off her chair and headed to meet the young, 6'0, short black-haired, brown-eyed, doctor in the middle, as the rest of them followed behind her.

When they all stopped in front of the doctor who had on the name tag, Dr. Price, he looked at everybody a little surprised. "Are you all Family?"

They all nodded as Brass replied. "We may not be blood relatives, but we're family."

Dr. Price nodded, indicating he understands, then told him the news. "We have some good and bad news, which do you want first?"

The group waited for Sara to answer, understanding that she was bracing herself for whatever the outcome was.

When she finally opened her mouth to respond, she said. "The good news first, Please."

"He held on during the surgery, which was a successful one, we got the bullet out."

The team did a small sigh of relief, then Sara asked. "The bad news?"

The Dr. Price looked into her eyes and replied. "He fell into a coma shortly after surgery, and the bullet did some damage, which could have made him paralyzed from the waist down. We won't know more until he wakes up, or if he wakes up."

They were all speechless as Sara's eyes filled with tears and asked. "IF he wakes up, Dr. Price?"

He nodded before continuing. "Comas can be tricky, it varies from person to person, situation to situation, it could last hours, days, weeks, months, or even years, I..."

Sara cuts him off. "I have to get out of here."

She couldn't hear anymore, so she turned and ran out of the hospital to get some air, Catherine was only seconds behind her.

The doctor looked at the guys sadly and said. "I wish I had better news."

Nick pats Dr. Price on the shoulder. "Thank you for all that you have done, Dr. Price."

He nodded as he continued. "Once he gets settled, you guys can see him for a few minutes. We'll try everything we can to bring him back, but it's mostly up to him now."

Brass replied to that one. "We understand."

The young doctor nodded again as he finished. "I'll let the nurse inform you guys when we get him settled in his room." The team nodded as Dr. Price walked away.

They guys looked around at each other, then they took a breath, and Greg said. "I can't believe this even happened to him."

Warrick responded. "I know, and if the swing shift doesn't find out how what happened we may never know."

Trent cleared his throat before asking. "What do you think his chances are of waking up?"

They looked at him and Nick replied. "Well like the doctor said, Comas can be tricky, but if I know Grissom like I think I do, he will fight to come back, and there is no way Sara is going to just let him give up, I know I won't."

He couldn't stand seeing his friend hurt if Grissom never woke up, so he was going to do everything he could to make it happen, and the guys nodded in agreement with him.

Trent cleared his throat again as he said. "Excuse me." Before walking toward the exit.

The rest of the team watched him walk away, then they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they sat back down in their chairs.

Once Trent was outside, he saw Sara and Catherine a few feet away, so he thought he was ok to make this phone call here.

After he pulls out his phone, he dials a number, then once the other person answered, he speaks. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Your shot wasn't good enough and now I need you to fix it."

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	10. Suspicious

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Suspicious

(A few minutes ago)

Once Catherine caught up with Sara outside, she speaks. "Sara, it's going to be alright."

Sara sniffled a little before replying in a sharp tone. "Cath, you don't know that."

"I know without a doubt, he won't give up." Sara looked down as Catherine continued. "Because he's fighting for the woman he loves more than anything." Sara looks at her as she speaks again with a small smile. "People will look at how Grissom acts and think he doesn't care, but they would be dead wrong every time they think that. That man cares more than anybody gives him credit for, he just doesn't like his emotions to control or overwhelm him. Which I believe that's one of the reasons why it took him so long to finally admit there was something between you two."

Sara nodded. "That's true."

Catherine puts her hand on her shoulder and said. "So why don't we go back in there and bring our bugman back to us."

Sara raised an eyebrow and replied. "Our bugman?"

She chuckled as she responded while holding up her hands in surrender. "Ok yours, I didn't know you could be so possessive."

Sara smiled with a smirk. "Only when it comes to him." Catherine nodded with a smile, then Sara took a breath, wiped the tears off her cheeks and said. "Ok, I'm ready."

Catherine nodded again, then as they were turning back around to head toward to the hospital entrance, they heard Trent getting a little mad to the person he was talking on the phone with.

As they were walking up to him, he sighed while hanging up, then Sara asked in a concern voice. "Are you ok?"

He cleared his throat, looked at her and replied. "Yeah, just hoping I'm not regretting my investment."

Not exactly sure about what he as talking about, they just nodded, then Catherine said. "Just be careful, putting your money in the wrong investment could be trouble."

Trent nodded in agreement, then as they walked back into the hospital, he replied. "I'm beginning to find that out."

As they walked into the waiting area they've been in previously, the guys walked up to her and asked if she was ok.

Sara took a breath before replying. "Just thinking about him never waking up is a bit scary, so I needed a little air. And now that I've got it, I'm ready to bring him back to us." They all smiled, even though Trent's look, looked more like a grimace. Then she took another breath before continuing. "Are we allowed to see him yet?"

The guys nodded, then Greg replied. "Yeah, but only for a few minutes, so we thought you should take all that time to be with him, we'll see him at another time."

She was very touched by them, so she said. "Thank you, guys."

They nodded with smiles as they started walking to the elevator so they could go to the floor they needed. Then once they were there, they stepped out of the elevator and the team watched her walk to Grissom's room, which was about 5 rooms down from the waiting area.

Once she got to the closed-door, she took a breath before opening it.

After she stepped in the room she stops just enough so the door could close behind her, then she just stood there looking at her man lying in bed. It looked like he was just sleeping with a few machine wires attached to him, but she knew that it wouldn't take a simple shake on the shoulders to wake him up, no matter how much she wished and hoped for it.

She mentally shook her head from those thoughts, then walked to the corner of the room to grab a chair, and once she placed it on the right side of the bed, she kissed him on the forehead before taking his hand and sitting down.

After a moment's pause and her free hand swiped the tears off her cheek, she started to speak. "Hey Griss, first off, I want to tell you that I love you and I am so sorry this happened to you. I wish I could take your place, not that I would want you to be in pain to see me the way that you are, but I just don't want to be in this kind of pain anymore. From the moment Brass stood in front of me and told me what happened till the doctor came and talked to us, it's been the longest time of my life and I don't want to feel this way anymore. I want you to wake up, tell me that you love me and tell me that we could go home, cuddle in each other's arms while falling asleep in our bed, you know I can't sleep without you near me." She stopped to wipe a few more tears away, then finished. "And know I'll never give up on you, no matter how long this takes. I'll keep coming here and tell you every day how much I love you, so you fight this and come back to me, to us, ok?"

She was waiting for the 'Yes Dear' reply but never got it, so with the beeping machine still going on, she just talks to him, she told him about her birthday party and the dates the guys brought, she even whispered she had a little secret about Catherine and Warrick, but she wasn't going to give him the details till he woke up.

Before she knew it the nurse told her it was time to leave, so she stands up, and while his hand was still in hers, she leans forward and kisses him on the forehead again, tells him that she loves him one more time, then straightens up and gives his hand a squeeze before releasing it and walking to the door. When she got there, she turned around one more time to look at him before she walked out of the room.

As she was walking down the hall to get to the waiting area, the group looked at her as if asking if a miracle happened, but with her showing the same sad look she was showing earlier they knew that wasn't the case, so their looks turned to sympathy.

After a few minutes of silence, Nick sighed and replied. "As much I know we don't want to, shift is about to start and since I'm seniority I guess I'm boss until our leader comes back to us."

When Catherine left to supervise the day shift, the night shift didn't have a regular assistant, it was whoever Grissom assigned that night to be in charge when he wasn't at their scene, but since Nick did get promoted to Level 3 before anybody else on the team, he was technically the next one in line.

They all nodded with a sigh, then Nick looked at Sara and said. "Except you, I don't think you should come in tonight."

Normally she would plead to come in, but for once since she could remember, she really didn't have the energy to argue or to go in tonight, so she just nodded. Seeing her not argue about Nick's request, gave the team all kinds of emotion because they knew she was like this because of Grissom's condition, and none of it was right.

Trent looked at Sara and asked in a concern tone. "You want me to take you home?"

Sara shook her head and replied. "I think I'm going to stay here."

Hospitals were never her favorite place to be in, but the man she loves was here, so she was willing to suck it up just so she could be near him, even though she would have to be out here until she could see him again.

Before Trent could speak, Catherine shakes her head and replied. "It won't do you any good." Sara was about respond, but Catherine continued. "You need to keep your energy up to get Grissom to come back to us, and staying up all night in this place won't help, you need a bed and real food, think what Grissom would want you to do."

Everybody agreed with her, and once again she didn't have the energy to argue, so she nodded, and after it was settled that Catherine would take her home and she gave her car keys to Greg so he could bring her vehicle to the townhouse, Sara and Catherine walked out of the hospital.

* * *

When Catherine pulled her vehicle in the parking lot to the townhouse, she looked over at Sara and asked. "You want me to stay?"

Sara gave her a soft smile before saying. "It's ok, I'll be alright. Thank you though."

Catherine nodded. "You're welcome, just call me if you need anything."

They don't know if they will ever be best friends, but they knew that they would always have each other's back went they really needed it.

"I will."

As Catherine nodded for the second time, Sara gets out of the vehicle, and only when she walked into the townhouse and closed the door, did Catherine drive away.

Sara puts the back of her head on the closed-door and looked around the quiet townhouse for a few minutes, then she sighed as she thought of the long night that was ahead of her. After she locked the door, she walked into the bedroom and puts on her sleeping clothes, which tonight it was her sweatpants and t-shirt, then she lies on the bed and flips through the channels on the TV, finally settling on one of Grissom's favorite bug documentaries.

After a couple of hours when there was no use on the TV holding her interest, she decided to try to fall asleep, but after the fifth toss and turn, she gets up from her side of the bed, goes to his side of the closet and pulls out one of his old UCLA sweatshirts and puts it on over her t-shirt, then she crawls on his side of the bed, made sure her nose could smell his scent from his pillow, then closed her eyes until she finally fell asleep.

It wasn't a deep sleep, but least it was something under the circumstances.

* * *

It was a little past 1 a.m. and a man in his early 30's walked into the hospital, he was wearing a black hoodie and jeans, he was 5'6, slim and had short, curly, brown hair. If only he would have had finished the job he was supposed to do earlier, then he wouldn't have to be here and would already be out of this city with the money that was promised, but he couldn't risk a second shot because he heard people talking and hoped what he had done was good enough, which it turned out it wasn't.

He mentally shook his head as the elevator stopped at the correct floor, then he walked past the empty nurses desk and to the room he was told the old man would be in, thankful that it was the night shift so there was fewer doctors and nurses around, which this was the time Trent said to come. However, he wasn't so lucky when he got to the room because right as he puts his hand on the door knob, he was stopped by Dr. Price.

"Hey, who are you?"

The young man with brown eyes looked at the doctor, cleared his throat and tried convincing him. "I'm Dr. Gilbert Grissom's cousin."

Dr. Price looked at the young man in front of him as he replied. "We take our visiting hours seriously here, and only in certain circumstances would we let family stay after the required time."

The young man nodded. "I understand, but I just got into town and I wanted to talk to him, you know to see if I can get him out of his coma just like it happens on TV."

Dr. Price nodded, then replied. "I've witnessed that type of miracle once in my young career, and I understand the urgency in getting family members to wake up, but only during visiting hours."

He probably would have let it slide if it was one of the people he saw earlier that said were Gilbert Grissom's family, but something about this guy felt wrong to him, not to mention he didn't see any family resemblance toward Grissom.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, the young man sighed with a nod before responding. "Again I understand, sorry. I didn't mean any harm, I'll come back later." Dr. Price nodded as the young man turned around and walked away.

When the young man stepped into the elevator and the door closed, Dr. Price puts his hand in his white coat pocket and pulled out a CSI business card that Nick Stokes gave to a nurse so she would give it to him, then after a short pause, he walked to the nurses station on the floor he was on, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings he hears. "Stokes."

Dr. Price cleared his throat before replying. "Mr. Stokes, this is Dr. Price. I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	11. A Step back

AN: Warning: A little language. Thanks for the support, I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Step back

"Thank you Dr. Price, I really appreciate it. I'll make sure a sketch artist will be there shortly."

"No problem, bye."

"Bye."

After Nick hung up his phone, and as he was clipping it back in place at his hip, Warrick asked. "What was that about?"

Nick was still trying to make sense of the conversation he had with the doctor as he looked at him, then replied. "It seems that somebody was trying to go into Grissom's room claiming to be his cousin, the doctor got a weird vibe around him."

Warrick and Greg gave him a look between a little shock and concerned, then Greg asked. "So are you saying that Grissom almost dying wasn't a random act?"

After going through everything that was available to them, the swing shift concluded that Grissom's attack was random, but after what Nick just mentioned, the night shift team's thinking just changed.

Nick nodded. "That's what it looks like, and if that was the case why would someone want to target Grissom? Who would hate him that much to try to kill him twice?"

For the first time since the conversation started, Trent's voice could be heard behind them. "Well he is a CSI, you didn't think you would be friends with everybody doing our type of job, did you?"

The guys looked at Trent, who was by the counter holding a coffee mug, then they looked at each other and Greg shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "He does have a point there."

Warrick and Nick nodded, then Nick talked again. "Ok, I'm going to go talk to Brass and see if we can get a sketch artist down to the hospital." They nodded as he continued. "You guys can handle our case right?"

Warrick pats Nick on the shoulder. "Of course, go do what you have to do."

As Nick was nodding, Greg asked. "Are we going to tell Sara about this?"

Nick shook his head and replied. "Not yet, we'll tell her when she wakes up, she needs rest."

The guys agreed with him, then Nick ran out of the room, needing to get to PD as soon as possible.

After Nick left the room, Trent puts his cup down on the counter, cleared his throat and said. "Hey guys can you cover for me for half an hour?"

They looked at him, then Warrick nodded as he replied. "We are mostly waiting for our evidence to get processed anyways, so go ahead."

"Thanks, I owe you."

Greg smirked. "And don't think we won't collect."

Trent chuckled with a nod as he walked out of the room.

Once it was just Warrick and Greg, they looked at each other, then Greg asked. "Wonder what that was about."

Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea, I guess we all have our secrets."

Greg does a short nod as they walked to the counter to get themselves some coffee, feeling their night had gotten stranger than it was before, and hoping Grissom will make it out of this.

* * *

Trent shuts the door to his vehicle, pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

After a few rings, he hears. "Hello."

Trent took a breath before speaking. "I need to see you right now, meet me. Yes near were we first met. Ok. Bye."

He hung up the phone, tossed it on the passenger seat, started his vehicle and drove to the meeting place.

After a few minutes drive, which took him to one of the most seediest places in town, he pulled his vehicle off to the side of the road, opened the middle console, pulled out a stack of money before getting out, then shuts and locks the door. He walked down the sidewalk till he hit the first alley he saw, then he walked a little ways down it before stopping under a light and waited while having a flashback of when his plan was set him motion.

_Flashback_

_A week ago_

_After thinking long and hard from Sara's rejection the night before, he took a drive and ended up in a seedy part of town. He knew no matter how he got rid of the old man, it would take time for Sara to get over him, but he was willing to wait because he knew she would be worth it. He also came to the conclusion he couldn't do it himself and he needed a willing participant, someone desperate enough to change the direction of the way their life had gone, whether it was their own fault or circumstances beyond their control._

_Right as he thought that he saw a man in his early 30's with long, curly, brown hair walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets of his dirty pants. He looked like he hadn't had a real bath or shower, or even a good meal in quite some time._

_Trent smiled as he pulled off to the side of the road, got out, stepped on the sidewalk and leaned against the passenger side while he waited._

_As the guy was walking past him, Trent speaks. "Hey, you interested in making money?" The guy stopped to look at him for a second, then he started walking away, until Trent continued. "You can have 50 dollars right now."_

_The guy stopped again, turned around and replied. "I don't swing that way sir."_

_Trent chuckled as he walked up to him and said. "Oh and I don't either, believe me. No, what I'm looking for is another type of service and I'm willing to pay you more than 50 dollars."_

_"How much more?"_

_Trent smiled and replied. "Let's just say more than you are making now."_

_The man snorted and said. "A dollar would be more than I'm making now."_

_Then he turned and started walking away as Trent spoke again. "How about 100 now, 20 dollars every day you're in my service and another 5,000 when the job is complete."_

_The young man stopped again, looked back at Trent and replied. "That sounds kind of steep, what would you want me to do, kill somebody?" The man smiled like he thought it was a joke, but when Trent just stood there with a smile creeping on his face, he lost the smile, then shook his head. "I can't do that, sorry."_

_After he turned back around, he took a few more steps, then Trent spoke again, knowing what to dangle in front of him. "Alright, but don't be kicking yourself the next time you're looking for food in a dumpster or needing a warm place to sleep at night, you had your shot. I'm sure I can find somebody else desperate enough to change the direction of their life."_

_The man turned around as Trent started walking back to his vehicle._

_In his heart he knew it was wrong, but the thought of a nice warm meal and real bed under him sounded to good to be true. He hadn't had either since he lost everything to drugs after his young family died in a vehicle accident, and he was just climbing his way out of the habit. It's been hard starting over, especially when he's starting from nothing with no prospects._

_He sighed, and right as Trent opened his door, he said. "Ok, I'll do it."_

_Trent smiled and replied. "Excellent."_

_After he shuts the door, opens the passenger door to grab an envelope that contained the 100 dollars upfront plus another 20 and a motel key, then he handed him a disposable phone._

_When the young man took everything, he asked. "Now what?"_

_"You start looking."_

_"For?"_

_"A Dead body with bugs."_

_"What? Are you crazy?"_

_Trent shook his head and replied. "Trust me, you are using his dedication to his job to trap him."_

_The young man didn't fully understand, but asked. "And if I can't find one today?"_

_"Then you'll keep looking until you do, I don't care how long it takes. I'm sure there's plenty of people out here that had already died and are just waiting to be discovered."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Instructions at what you have to say and do in the main event are in the motel room you'll be staying in that I've arranged for you."_

_As the man watched Trent walk to his vehicle again, he asked. "Is the reason you're doing this even worth the trouble?"_

_Trent smiled as he opened the door again while thinking about that smiling face he couldn't seem to get out of his head, then replied. "You have no idea. Good luck hunting."_

_When he got into his vehicle he drove away with a smirk, happy that plan one is taken care of and it was only a mater of time._

_End of Flashback_

As he was coming back to the present, the man, which Trent never asked for his name, walked down the alleyway and stopped next to him.

It was quiet for a few moments, then Trent sighed as he handed the money to the young man. "I really don't think you deserve getting this, you didn't even complete the job and now your face is about to be everywhere in this town."

He took the money from Trent's hand and spoke with a smirk. "Well maybe if you would have done the job yourself then it could have been done right, I never claimed I was a good shot."

Still feeling the frustration he's had since Sara stopped his kiss after their 'date', Trent grabbed the young man by the front of his sweater and looked at him with anger. "Yeah maybe I should have, and maybe I should just take care of you so you don't get any of this money." He used his other hand to pull out his gun and bring it up to the side of the guy's head.

The young man was visibly scared as he replied. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it, besides I thought you didn't want to get your hands dirty on this one."

He took a few seconds, then Trent pushed him away as he placed his gun back in place in the holster. "Just get the hell out of here and I better not see your face again."

"You got it." Before he turned and walked the direction he came.

When Trent saw him turn the corner, he walked back to his vehicle, and once he got it, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel as he said. "Damn it! Now it looks like it's up to me to free Sara from that old man, I just need to find a way to do it." He took a few calming breaths before putting his vehicle in gear and driving back to the lab, wishing this night would have ended differently and kicking himself for not taking care of it on his own.

* * *

At 7 in the morning a beeping from an alarm clock was going off, which stirred Sara from her light sleep. She was still tried, but nothing was going to keep her from going back to the hospital, plus it wouldn't have done her any good since Grissom wasn't next to her.

After she stretched, she got out of bed, changed clothes, grabbed something light to eat before walking outside, then knowing Greg put her keys in the mailbox, she opened the hatch and grabbed them before getting into her vehicle. Once she started it, she took as little time as possible to get to the hospital, and after she parked in the parking lot, she got out, locked her door, and didn't take her time getting into the building either.

When the elevators stopped at the correct floor, she got out and walked to the waiting area, then from there she could see a cop standing in front of Grissom's room and her look changed to curiosity.

She was just about to go over there when the elevator doors dinged, then she heard Nick's voice. "Sara."

Sara turned around and saw that the guys, plus Trent was walking up to her, then she looks at them with curiosity and asked. "What's going on, why is there a cop in front of Grissom's room?"

Nick answered. "It's a precaution." When she looked at him confused, he continued. "Dr. Price caught a young man getting ready to go into Grissom's room, which right now we're not a 100 percent sure, but we believe it was the same guy who put him here to begin with."

She gasped, then said a little loudly. "And I wasn't informed!?"

Nick puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down, but Greg answered. "We felt that you needed your sleep and nothing really happened, plus what could you have done?"

Sara sighed with a nod, then asked. "Ok, is he in custody? Did you talk to him?"

Warrick answered. "No." Before Sara could responded, and as Nick removes his hands, Warrick continued. "Even though Dr. Price felt something was off with the young man, he didn't catch him doing anything wrong except breaking the hospital rules, so the only thing he could do was let him go."

Once again before Sara could speak, Nick started where Warrick left off. "But we got a descriptive sketch from Dr. Price, and every police personnel has it, so if they or we see him we can ask him some questions and get our answers, which we will, ok?"

The CSI's never liked making promises they can't keep, but Nick will try everything he can to get the answers they needed.

Sara sighed again with another nod. "Ok, but this isn't happening again, I'm staying here, no matter what. I'll sleep here if I have to."

They knew not to argue with her so they dropped it, at least for now.

After a few moments, Sara noticed the guys looked tired, so she said. "You guys look wiped, why don't you go home and get some rest." They were about to argue, but Sara continued before they could. "What would Grissom say if his team slips in the solve rate department? Or worse lose one of you guys at the wheel or at a scene because you were too tired to concentrate."

Nick held up his hands and said. "Alright, you win." Sara smirked a little as Nick continued. "Just watch your back a little ok? We don't know if there was only one guy wanting him dead, and call if you need anything."

Sara nodded. "I will, have a good rest."

They nodded as Nick and Greg gave her a hug, then as Warrick pulled back from his hug, Trent speaks. "I think I'm going to stay here, if it's alright with Sara?"

Sara looked at Trent, then after a short pause, she nodded and replied. "Ok, if you're really sure?"

Trent nodded with a smile. "I am, I'm not really tired."

Sara gives him a small smile before looking at the other three guys and saying. "See, now you don't have to worry so much."

They gave her another nod, then after they said goodbye, Nick, Greg and Warrick walked toward the elevator and got in when it opened.

Sara and Trent watched the door closed, then she walked over to the chairs to sit down, knowing there was still about 15 minutes before visiting hours started.

A few seconds later, Trent walks over to the chair next to her and sat down, then he looked at her and asked. "How did you sleep last night?"

She sighed as she looked at her hands. "The best I could under the circumstances."

Trent nodded as he puts his hand over hers, which she held back an uncomfortable shiver, then speaks. "I have a feeling everything will work out soon."  
He looked down the hall to Grissom's room and saw the cop there as he thinks. 'Especially if I have something to say about it.' He didn't know about the cop blocking the room now, he had found out the same time Sara did, which made him more frustrated that it was going to take him longer to get rid of the one road block in his way of having the woman he grew to love more than anything.

* * *

Hours later

After spending most of her shift in her office doing paperwork, and even though there was less than an hour left of it, Catherine was kind of glad she got a call to a crime scene, not that she was happy that somebody died, but like her former boss/current friend, she didn't like paperwork either. She was just better at doing it then he was.

After she got to her crime scene, which was in an alleyway, she smiled at the detective that was asking questions, then walked to the body where the ME was just bending down next to it.

He looked up when he felt a presence, then smiled at Catherine and said. "Afternoon, Catherine."

She gave the young ME a friendly smile back and replied. "Afternoon James, how's the family?"

James Hunter was around Greg's age and has been working the day shift for a few years now, he had gotten married last year and his wife gave birth to a boy and a girl a few months ago, which they were his whole world.

James smiled bigger with his hazel eyes sparkling as he thought of his family. "As great as ever."

"That's good to hear."

After James nodded, they get to work, and after Catherine had taken pictures of the victim's back because of a few stab wounds, she asked James to turn the body over, and when he did, she gasped a little when she saw his face.

James looked at her and asked. "What is it?"

Catherine took a moment before replying. "He looks familiar."

James shrugs his shoulders, then Catherine stands up while pulling something out of her pocket.

As she unfolds the paper, she bends down, then compares it, and after a few seconds, she pulls her phone out of her phone clip and dials Nick's number.

After a few rings, she hears. "Stokes."

"Nicky, I found the guy we needed to talk to about Grissom."

"Great, I'll meet you at PD."

"Make that the morgue."

"Damn it!" He took a breath before continuing. "Alright I'll see you at the lab, I'll call Greg and Warrick to meet us."

"Ok, see you all there."

After she hung up the phone, James speaks. "Is this the suspect you guys think shot Dr. Grissom?"

She nodded, then replied. "Yep, and finding out what really happened just took a major step back."

* * *

AN: Find out next chapter if they'll finally catch a break. Please review.


	12. The pieces are coming together

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The pieces are coming together

After checking if he had any personal items, which the only thing they found on him was a half of 100 dollar bill in his hand, which made Catherine curious, but after she bagged it, her mind went to the rest of the task. Then after she got done with the scene, she went to the lab, gave a picture of the victim to two co-workers so they could go around the area where the body was found and ask if anybody had seen him before. Then when she walked away from them, she went into one of empty rooms to find out if there were any salvageable prints on the bill she found.

As Warrick, Nick, and Greg walked into the room a while later, Catherine was smiling as she was looking down at the bill, then Nick said. "Somebody's happy."

Catherine looked up at the guys and replied. "I found a good print on this half of 100 dollar bill."

Greg asked. "And why were you checking for prints on that?"

As they were walking out of the room to go to the computer lab so she could put the print in the scanner, she replied. "Because he had a hold of it like it was his only lifeline, and I went with my gut that it was something important."

Greg replied again. "Or the results could come back to being his."

After she started the search for the print results, she looked at Greg and responded. "True, but we have to be thorough in our investigation, nothing should be overlooked no matter what."

Nick asked. "Grissom was the first one to tell you that, huh?" Catherine nod with a sadder look on her face, then he puts his hand on her shoulder and said. "It's going to be ok, he will come back to us."

As Catherine took a breath, her phone rings, and as Nick removed his hand from her shoulder, she answered it. "Willows."

After her female colleague talked, she thanked her and hung up, then she looked at the guys and said. "I just found out the victim was in a diner not far from where we found his body. The waitress told my colleague that he seemed happy as he pulled out a wad of cash. She also mentioned that he was planning on leaving town."

Nick spoke after she was done. "Dr. Price said he wasn't wearing any major brand of clothing or anything expensive in view." He looked at Catherine before asking again. "Did you notice anything expensive on him when you found him?" Catherine shook her head, then Nick continued. "Well some people with money like to flaunt it in different ways."

Warrick commented. "Maybe he was going to wait till he got out-of-town to go shopping or maybe he didn't even have the money yet when the doctor saw him."

Greg looked at him and asked. "So what, he thought he would try to get to Grissom again, then when his plan failed he goes out and tries his hand at a slot machine?"

They shrugged and Catherine said. "Stranger things have happened."

They nodded in agreement, they should know they've seen some crazy cases before, then after a few minutes of silence, Nick asked. "We still are in the dark on what his connection to Grissom was, I mean why would he be so determined to kill him, not once, but twice. And you know what's still bugging me?" Before they could ask he continued. "How did he know what room Griss was in. I talked to the nurses that was on shift and no one even saw him, he knew where he was going the whole time."

As they stood there pondering those questions, and before any more words were said, the computer started beeping, indicating there was a match, so they turned their attention to the computer.

Catherine clicked the button to check the results, then they gasped when the picture and the name came in view.

After a few shocked seconds, Nick asked. "This isn't right, is it?"

Catherine cleared her throat before replying. "I don't see how it couldn't." She paused before continuing. "I don't think this was some lucky win from a slot machine now."

Warrick swallowed before he spoke. "A pay off?"

Catherine asked as she does a short nod. "Possibly, but why would he want Grissom dead?"

Greg gasped a second later. "Sara!" They looked at him as he continued. "Warrick and I've noticed from the beginning that Trent was into Sara. Maybe somehow he found out that something was going on between her and Grissom before us and didn't like that very much, so he wanted to get rid of him but since he didn't want to get his hands dirty, he hired your victim to do it."

They looked at the younger CSI with pride, then Nick concluded. "So even with him not doing the job, Trent still paid him so he would get out-of-town, but luck was once again going against him because someone saw the money around the time he left the diner, then they mugged and stabbed him to death."

They took a few seconds to let the information sink in, then the moment they all came to the conclusion that Trent was the one that told the victim what room Grissom was in, Catherine cleared her throat and went over it one more time, just so they were on the same page. "So our theory is that Trent wanted Grissom dead, so he paid our latest victim to do the job, which he must have thought he got a good enough hit or he was interrupted before he could finish, but Trent..." She trailed as her eyes get wide

Warrick asked while looking at her. "What is it, Cath?"

She looked at Warrick and continued. "He was talking on the phone outside when I was comforting Sara after we found out about Grissom's condition, and he wasn't too happy. He also said that he may have regretted an investment. We didn't know what he was talking about, but it's starting to make sense now." Things were starting to really click into place for them as Catherine finished. "So after Trent told him what room to go to, the suspect went the hospital to finish the job, but didn't get to because Dr. Price stopped him. Then some time between the end of night shift and before the victim went to the diner to eat, Trent met him and gave him the money."

Nick commented. "There is a little snag at the end of that theory." She looked at him as he continued. "He was with us at the end of shift." Before Warrick could comment more on that, Nick continued. "After we talked to Sara at the hospital he did stay behind while we went home to sleep, but to be honest, I don't think he would have left her at anytime." He heard Warrick and Greg clear their throats, so him and Catherine look at them, then he asked. "What is it guys?"

Greg looked at Warrick, then Warrick looked at Nick and replied. "After you left to go to PD to tell Brass what Dr. Price said, Trent asked for us to cover for him, he was gone about 20 minutes."

Nick sighed as he replied. "We'll talk about that one later." Before they all looked at Catherine.

She cleared her throat and said. "It all makes sense to us, but we need to catch him doing something wrong so it's undeniable that he was trying to get rid of Grissom." They nodded with a sigh as she finished. "He could find some way to discredit our theory, and we may see his print on the money as a pay off, but he could also argue he was paying him for something else."

After a moment of silence, Greg replied. "I have an idea, but let's call Sara first and get her here."

They nodded as Nick took his phone off his clip before dialing her number.

* * *

(A few minutes before Trent's print showed up)

Sara was sitting out in the waiting room again after being in Grissom's room talking to him throughout the day. She finally needed air because it was so hard seeing him unmoving. She looked down the hall and saw a new police officer was standing in front of Grissom's room, then when she saw Trent walking her way from the restroom, she noticed he looked really tired, so when he was closer to her, she asked. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep?"

He sits down next to her while shaking his head. "I'm fine, I'm just as anxious as you are waiting for Grissom to wake up."

She sighed, then asked. "Well it looks like you could use some coffee, so how about I get us some, ok?"

Trent gives her a smile and replied. "Alright."

Sara gets up from her seat and walks down the hall then turned to the left to another hall where the restrooms and vending machines were.

She had just put some money in the coffee machine when her phone rings, so she unclips her phone, and without looking at the ID, answered it. "Sidle."

"Hey Sara, did Trent stay with you at the hospital all morning?"

She furrows her forehead as she asked. "Yeah, what's going on Nick?"

Glad he was right about Trent staying with her the whole morning, he continued. "Where is he at now? Are you close to him?"

"No, I'm getting some coffee from the machine and he's sitting in the waiting area, why?"

"Ok, make an excuse to leave and come to the lab, but make sure he stays there."

"Nick I am not going to lea..."

Nick cuts her off. "I know how much you want to stay there with Grissom, but trust me, us. The cop is there, so he'll be ok."

Sara sighed before replying. "Ok, but this better be important."

"It is."

"Alright, bye."

After she hung up the phone, she grabbed the coffee, then started walking back toward the waiting area, and when she got there, she started to speak. "You know what, I decided that I wanted to get better coffee than this stuff."

Trent nodded in understanding, then he gets up from his chair and said. "I can get it so you don't have to leave."

Sara shakes his head and replied. "No it's ok, I could use the air. So you wouldn't mind hanging here, would you?" Then to make it a little more convincing that she wanted him to stay, she puts her hand on his hand and continued. "I need somebody I can trust to look after him."

He looked down at her hand and his heart started to speed up a little, then he looked into her brown eyes and replied. "I won't let you down."

Sara gave him a smile, then said. "Thank you, I'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'll wait right here."

After Sara nodded, she removed her hand and walked toward the elevator, having a very strange feeling she's not going to like what they want to talk to her about.

* * *

AN: Will they get him? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	13. Caught in the act

AN: Warning: A little language. Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, which I think you'll like.

* * *

Chapter 13: Caught in the act

As Sara walked into the break room at the lab, which the team was in there including Catherine, she said. "Ok, I'm here. Can you guys tell me what's going on?"

They nodded, then Nick cleared his throat before saying. "Yes, but I think you need to sit down for this one." She looked at them with curiosity as she sat down, her heart was also speeding a little.

After a moment's pause they each told her what they found out and what their theory was, and when they stopped talking so Sara could soak everything in, she looked at them completely shocked on what she just heard.

After another moment or two, Sara cleared her throat before replying. "Are you guys sure Trent was involved?"

They nodded, then Nick answered. "There is no doubt in our minds, everything adds up."

She looked down at the table and said. "I can't believe this. I'll admit he seemed a little too sure of himself and at times he made me a little uncomfortable, but overall he was nice." She looked at her team as she continued. "And I was just being nice to him, I don't think I ever gave him any indication that I wanted to be more than friends with him."

Catherine puts her hand on the other woman's shoulder and replied. "You know what happens when somebody becomes obsessed with someone, it could have been just a simple smile and he took it to mean more than that."

Sara nodded, then commented. "And I must have triggered it more when I agreed to go to the bar with him, which it didn't make things any better when I stopped him from kissing me." She took another breath, then she feels her anger coming through. "I want this bastard to pay. He had no right to mess with our lives like this."

They nodded as Catherine removed her hand from Sara, then Nick places his hand on top of hers. "He will, and Greg has the perfect plan to set him up."

Sara looked at Greg with a raised eyebrow and asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Greg smiled and replied. "We catch him in the act."

Before Sara could speak, he continued to explain that they call off the cop in front of Grissom's room, have the nurses and doctors keep off the floor Grissom was on for a bit except one nurse so she could be their eyes, but have her act like she's too busy to notice anything, which would make Trent think he has an opening, then get him before he tries anything.

Sara looked a little nervous while Greg was talking about the plan, then when he was done, she finally speaks. "I don't know if I like putting Grissom in harm's way like that. How do you know it will even work?"

Greg answered her question. "His obsession towards you is growing and he could be at the point where he will try anytime he thinks he has an opening on getting rid of Grissom."

Nick squeezed Sara's hand as he commented. "Greg's right, and I promise we won't let anything more happen to Grissom, you have my word."

Sara knew that the people in this room cared about Grissom as much as she did, well maybe not as much because she doesn't think anybody could love and care about that man more than she did, but she knew it was up there, and if she trusted anybody with her life and the life of somebody she loved, it would be them.

After a few more seconds of silence, she cleared her throat, nodded and said. "Ok, let's do it. Call Brass and whoever you need to set this up, I want to get this bastard."

The guys smiled, and after Nick squeezed her hand again, he released it before they all stood from the chairs, then the guys started walking out of the break room, calling everybody they need to set up their plan.

As Catherine and Sara followed the guys, Sara shakes her head before saying. "What I'm trying to figure out is how did he find out before you guys about me and Grissom? I mean I know we let a few vulnerable moments show between us at work, which was always in the privacy of his office, but even then we've always been so careful about when we show it."

Catherine shook her head and replied. "I don't know, we are in the dark on that one too." Sara nodded, then she heard Catherine sigh, and just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Catherine speaks again. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

Sara looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked. "How in the world did you come up with that conclusion?"

They stepped outside of the lab, and as they stopped on the sidewalk, Catherine continued. "If I wouldn't have taken the promotion on day shift, Grissom wouldn't have had to hire a new CSI to help with the team."

This time Sara puts her hand on Catherine's shoulder. "I don't blame you, and it wasn't anybody's fault but Trent's obsession."

Catherine nodded as Sara removed her hand, then as they put on their sunglasses, Nick spoke by the vehicles. "You ready?"

The girls nodded as they started walking to their vehicles, ready to put Trent away, and hoping everything goes right.

* * *

Trent opened his eyes after dozing off for the last few minutes, and after he lifted the back of his head from the wall behind the chair he was sitting in, he ran his hand down his face before covering his mouth to hide a yawn.

When he closed his mouth, he looked down the hall to Grissom's room and saw that the cop was gone from his post, which made his heart speed up a little at the prospect of the opening he was waiting for. But before he tried anything, he had to make sure that it wasn't just a simple break for a switch. Even though the one that was standing guard hadn't been there very long, there could have been plenty of reasons why they needed a new cop standing there so he sat there and waited, and waited some more.

After 10 minutes, and not really caring at the moment why Sara wasn't back yet or why he hadn't seen a nurse or doctor walk by, he looked at the small nurses station across from him and one nurse was sitting there with her back toward him, presumably too busy on the computer to even notice anything around her. Then he looked down at his watch and waited another two minutes, but still no cop showed up. He looked at the nurses station again and she still wasn't paying attention, so he turned his head to look at the deserted hallway before taking a breath and standing up while his heart was racing again as he thought. 'Could this really be my shot' then after a third peak at the station, he walked to Grissom's room. He stopped at the door so he could check one more time down the hall, then he took another breath as he opened the door.

When he stepped in the room, and as the door was shutting, he closed the blinds to the window so the view from the hallway wasn't visible. Then not even thinking about covering the small window on the door, he looked at the bed where he saw Grissom laying there with the wires attached to him.

He gets an evil smile on his face as he walked up to the end of the bed, then he starts speaking. "You got pretty lucky the last two times. If I would have found somebody with a better shot you would've been dead by now at the first attempt." He waved it off before continuing. "But no matter, it's just you and me now, and no one knows what I've done."

He speaks again as he walked to the side of the bed where the machine was at. "You must think you're pretty special having a woman like Sara in your life, but really I don't blame you there, I mean a man your age involved with a younger woman must be a fantasy that other men your age probably could only dream about, right?" He stopped in front of the machine, looked at him and finished his speech. "Well your fantasy is about to end and it's my turn to be with the beautiful Sara, which by the way, she's going to need my open arms when she finds out the hospital was so negligent that it got you killed. It was nice knowing you and I really did admire you, but it turned out you were in my way on getting what I started to desire the most."

As his hand started to reach for the switch on the machine, the hospital door busted opened and Brass's voice could be heard. "Trent Andrews you are under arrest for attempted murder."

He was still going for the switch, but was stopped short when he felt a bullet go into his shoulder, then he screamed in pain as he went down on his knees.

Brass and Nick wasted no time rushing over to him to secure him in handcuffs, ignoring his cries of pain as they pulled his arms behind his back.

Sara walked up to the men as Brass turned Trent so he was now face to face with her.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes, then after a hard slap to his cheek, she spoke with a sharp tone. "How could you do this to me, I thought we were friends? I trusted you."

After working his jaw from side to side, he looked at her again and replied. "I didn't see us as friends, I wanted more, and I only wanted to free you from that old man so you could see what you're missing out."

Sara shook her head and replied coldly. "Believe me when it comes to Grissom, I'm not missing a damn thing." Trent's eyes narrowed as she continued. "And I'm sorry that whatever you thought could happen got you obsessed, but I had never felt more than friendship towards you, and now you've killed whatever was there and I never want to see your face again." She looked at Brass, ignoring Trent's hurtful look, then said. "Get him out of here."

Brass nodded. "Gladly."

Everybody moved out-of-the-way as Brass led Trent out of the room.

The door had only closed for a few seconds before Dr. Price came into the room and checked to make sure the machine was working right and Grissom was ok, then he looked at everybody in the room a little sternly.

Getting the picture that there was a limited amount of people allowed in the room at a time, the team all patted Sara on the shoulder before walking back out into the hall.

When the door closed, Sara looked at Dr. Price and said. "Thank you for your help."

He waved it off as he said. "I don't think I did much, it was the head doctor that allowed your plan to work."

Sara shook her head. "But you really did help. No we didn't get the man who shot Grissom because he was murdered before we could, but if you wouldn't have seen him, Grissom could have already been dead, or my team may have not connected the dots sooner on Trent's connection to all of this, and who knows if he would have been successful if he had another shot, so really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

If he didn't see it before, he saw it now, this woman loved his patient so much and he was honored that he helped. "You're welcome."

Sara smiled as she wiped a tear away from her cheek, then as she walked over to the left side of Grissom's bed, she continued. "Tell the head nurse thank you too, she should be an actress."

He smiled. "I will."

After she nodded, and as Dr. Price started walking toward the door, he said. "I'll make sure you get as much time with him as possible, don't worry about the visiting hours."

He maybe one of the youngest/Newest doctors in the hospital, but he was still very respected and had a little pull with the hospital staff.

"Thank you, Dr. Price."

As he opened the door, he replied again. "You're welcome." He watched her look at the older man on the bed before he walked out while thinking Dr. Grissom was one lucky man.

While the door was closing, Sara just looked at her man for a few seconds, then she cleared her throat and said. "You missed a lot, babe, and I wish I can tell you about it now, but it will have to wait until you wake up." As she held onto his hand, she moved closer to his ear and whispered. "Please come back to me, Griss. I barely survived one night without you lying next to me, and I can't imagine doing it for the rest of my life. So come one, fight for us, fight for me, I know you can do it."

She kissed his ear before moving her forehead closer to the side of his head, then when her forehead touched it, she closed her eyes as a few tears fell out of her eyes, then it went down her cheek and rolled off onto his.

After a few minutes of being in that position, she started lifting her forehead off of his when she felt a tug on her hand.

Her eyes opened wide as she said. "Grissom!" Then she looked at his face as she continued. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again."

When she felt another tug, she was smiling through happy tears now. "Now come on babe, open your beautiful blue eyes for me, please."

She saw him barely open his eyes before they shut fast because he wasn't use to the light, then she started to encourage him until finally she saw the most beautiful blue eyes of her life.

When his gaze reached her eyes, she smiled while saying the first thing that came to her mind. "I love you." Then she sniffled. "I'll be right back, I have to get your doctor so he can take a look at you."

After one more look, a kiss on the cheek and a little squeeze of his hand, she ran out of the room.

She didn't get far to the nurses station because Dr. Price and the head nurse was already rushing towards the room.

The team stood up from sitting on the chairs, looking concerned, then when she showed them the biggest smile they had seen in the last two days, they smiled back and Greg asked. "So I take it he's waking up?"

She nods excitedly, then surprised everybody when she brings them in a one on one hug, so happy for Grissom's improved state that she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.


	14. Not letting him go

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Not letting him go

As the team was standing out in the hall talking quietly and waiting patiently, Dr. Price walked out of Grissom's room a while later.

When they heard the click of the door, they stopped talking and watched the doctor come up to them, and when he did, he gave them a smile. "Dr. Grissom is really coming back to us." They all gave him big smiles in return as he continued. "We'll see about his prognosis tomorrow, I want him to get some more rest before we go through the tests." They nodded in understanding, then Dr. Price finished when he looked at Sara."Ms. Sidle, Dr. Grissom was asking for you. I gave him something to make him rest, so you'll get to have a few minutes with him.

Sara nodded in understanding as she held out her hand. "Thank you, Dr. Price."

Dr. Price shook Sara's hand as he nodded, then replied. "You're welcome." Before he walked away to check on other patients.

Sara looked at the door, taking a couple of minutes, then Catherine said. "Tell Gil to get better."

Sara looked at everybody and asked. "You don't want to come in?"

They shook their heads, then Nick replied for all of them. "We'll come by tomorrow."

"Ok, and Nick I don't think I'll be in tonight."

Nick nodded. "I figured, we'll call somebody from swing shift to help us out tonight, so don't worry."

Sara nodded, and after a hug from everybody, she walked to Grissom's room again.

When she walked in the room and stood to the side, the head nurse was just walking to the door, then after she smiled at Sara, she walked out of the room. The door clicked shut a few seconds later but Sara wasn't paying attention to anything except Grissom, and he hadn't looked at anything else since Sara stepped into the room.

They smiled at each other as she walked up to his bed, then after she scooted the chair close to it, she was going to sit down, but he took her hand and tugged her to him, and when she was near enough, he gives her a little kiss before saying his first words to her since waking up. "I love you."

She smiles with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

He releases her hand so she could sit down in the chair, but once she sits, she takes his hand again as he continued. "I have been wanting to kiss you since I woke up. Are you ok?"

She had to laugh a little at that, he was the one in the coma and he here he was asking how she's doing. "I am doing wonderful now that you are awake. I really missed you, it feels like I haven't had a conversation with you in weeks, are you ok?"

Before he say anything, he started to yawn.

Sara watched him yawn with a sad feeling, wishing their time was longer. She really did understand Dr. Price's reasoning for giving him something, but she would have liked more time with him, then she mentally thinks again. 'I'll get more time with him now that he is out of his coma.' She took a breath, then as she saw Grissom try to fight it, she speaks out loud. "Don't fight it Griss, you need your sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

He finishes another yawn before replying. "You're not planning on staying here the whole evening/night are you?" He saw the look, so he continued. "Why don't you go home and rest a little, I know you must be tired."

With the combination of not sleeping very well and finding out someone she thought she could trust shot the man she loves, she was very exhausted, which she tried to deny it, but her body worked against her when she yawned.

When she looked at his face, he was smirking at her, so she shakes her head as she replied. "Ok, I'll leave when you fall asleep." She stood up from her seat, leaned down and kissed him softly before continuing. "I love you Griss, now close your eyes and get some real rest, ok."

His blue eyes were shining as he replied. "Yes dear and I love you too."

She smiled as she cupped his cheek, then while she ran her hand up and down it, he closed his eyes and gentle fell back asleep.

As she sat back down to watch him, it felt like déjà vu to her, but she knew that this time it was different.

After watching him for a little while longer, she got up off of the chair, kissed his forehead, then walked out of the room, feeling really positive. She knew there were issues coming up about his full recovery, but now that he was out of his coma they could work on getting him back to 100%.

* * *

When the team, including Catherine, had walked out of the hospital they said goodbye before they went their separate ways to their vehicles, except Warrick, he followed Catherine once he saw the rest of them leave.

When he saw her standing with her back against the door on the driver's side, he looked at her with concern. "You ok?"

She nodded, then took a breath before replying. "It just feels like I can finally breathe for the first time since finding out what happened to Grissom."

Warrick nodded as he stepped closer to her, then cups her cheek and replied. "I'm sure it's that way for all of us."

She nodded again as he wraps his arms around her, then after kissing the top of her head, she speaks again. "You want to come over for a few hours before you go to work. I'm sure Lindsey would love to see you."

He smiled and replied. "I would love too."

He loved that little blue eyed-girl from the moment he met her, and finally being involved with Catherine only made him love her even more. He was so happy that she had approved of their relationship.

After holding one another for a few more minutes, he pulls back and cups her cheek before bending down and kissing her softly.

When he pulls back again, he whispered. "I love you, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok and I love you too."

They smiled at each other, then after one more quick kiss, she watched him walk away, feeling really good about things right now, and hoping things will work out for everybody else.

* * *

The next morning

When Sara woke up the next morning, she was very surprised she slept for almost 12 hours, especially since Grissom wasn't next to her. But instead of sitting around and thinking about why she slept so late, she got up, and since she took a shower last night, got dressed, ate something light before walking out of the townhouse and locking the door behind her. Then once she was in the car, and while being safe, she didn't waste time getting there.

Once she stepped into the hospital again, she couldn't help but smile because she was coming in here with more optimism than last time, he world just seemed a little brighter again. And like she thought last night, she knew there was still things they needed work out, but she was going to be right by his side to help him out.

Her optimism and good thinking stayed with her throughout the ride up to his floor, but when she stepped out of the elevator and saw the team, minus Catherine, look her way from outside of Grissom's room, her positive energy went down a little.

As she walked up to them, she speaks. "I figured you guys would be in there by now, what's gong on?" When she saw them look down, a bad feeling came over her, so she asked. "Something is wrong with Grissom, isn't there?"

She walked to the door, but stopped when Nick spoke after clearing his throat. "Dr. Price did his testing and the prognosis isn't good." She turned around to look at him as he continued. "And when Grissom found out what was wrong with him, he got really mad and started yelling for us to get out and said he didn't want to see anybody, including you." He shook his head before speaking again. "We've seen him upset before, but nothing like this. We decided to wait out here and tell you so you don't go in there and he does something he's going to regret."

She wished she would have been with him when they ran their tests, but she understood the urgency of knowing what was going on with him, then she thinks. 'Maybe if I would have gotten up in time.' She mentally shook her head, no point in thinking about what already happened. Then her mind went to what Nick said and she thought. 'He is not going to push me away and act like a complete jerk. We have spent too much time on getting to where we were and I am not about to let it go because of his insecurities.' As her thoughts came back to the present, she looks at her team, then ignores the warning and opens the door.

When she stepped in the room, letting the door close behind her, she sees his head was turned toward the window with his eyes closed, then not caring at the moment if he was asleep or not, she speaks in a no-nonsense tone. "Don't even think about pushing me away Gilbert Grissom, it's not going to happen!"

He was startled out of his light nap by the sound of her sharp and loud tone, then he turned his head and said in a calm voice. "What are you doing in here, didn't I tell Nick that I didn't want you to see me?"

She wasn't very happy with him at the moment, but she did soften her tone a little "It's simple, I didn't listen to him. Nick also told me that you yelled for them to get out of the room." He sighed, and before he could talk, she continued. "Is all of this because of what you heard today?" He nods his head as he looks toward the window again, he didn't want her to see a man he can no longer be, or a man that she can no longer love.

She took a breath, then walked over to him, puts her hand on his cheek, but he kept his head turned, so she takes her other hand and puts it on the other side before turning his head towards her, but his eyes were not looking at her. "Griss, look at me." He still wasn't looking, so she pleaded a little more. "Please babe, look at me." When his eyes finally found hers, she continued in a compassionate tone. "I know that the news that you found out today was not what you would've liked to hear and I know you're scared, but I believe with everything in me that you'll walk again." His eyes start to mist over as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek. "And no matter how much you yell, scream, or try to push me away, I'll keep coming back because nothing is going to keep me away from being there for you, not now or ever, you are not going to lose me over this, you understand?"

By the time she was done the surprising thing was that she wasn't the one crying, there may have been a few tears going down her cheek, but Grissom was the one that broke down completely.

Seeing him breakdown like this broke her heart so much the need to hold him was strong, so she helps him move over, then she gets on the bed, leans down and kisses his forehead before laying down and placing his head on her chest, then wrapping her arms around him for comfort.

When he calmed down a few minutes later, he looks up and says "I am sorry that I almost pushed you away. I was afraid that I was going to lose you." He sighed then continued. "What if I do everything I'm supposed to do, but I still never walk again?"

She looks down at him while cupping his cheek, then as she moved her thumb up and down, she answered. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but know that I'm here right by your side for whatever comes our way, you're not getting rid me of that fast." She removed her hand from his cheek before running her fingers through his hair as he closes his eyes, feeling the love and comfort coming from her.

After a few minutes of silence, Grissom asked something he had noticed earlier. "How come I didn't see Trent with the guys?" He felt her tense, so he asked. "What's wrong Sara?"

She sigh softly, she knew this Trent business would eventually come up, but she wanted to do it when the time was right, which it didn't feel right, but she thought she would get it over with, so after a kiss on his head, she began to tell him.

When she was done speaking, he looks up at her again "I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have hired him and put you in that situation."

Sara is shocked at what she just heard as she thinks 'How can I not love this man more, he is the one who almost died and he is saying sorry to me.' She cups his cheek again as she replied. "Griss, you're the one who almost died, if anything I should have to say sorry to you. Maybe if I would have told him from the beginning I wasn't interested, none of this would have happened."

He took a moment and commented. "How did he know about us? I thought we were careful?"

She shook her head and replied. "I don't know, but does it really matter now?"

"No, I guess not. What's done is done."

She nodded in agreement. "And now that we broke up his plans on killing you, he's not going to end up winning by breaking us up, right?"

He noticed she had a little sparkle in her eyes when he looked up into them again, then as they change positions so that now she was laying on his chest with her hand over his heart, he finally replied. "Right dear." She smiled as he kissed her head. "I love you and thank you for not turning away when I was being stubborn."

She moved her hand over his chest to sooth him before placing it back over his heart and feeling it beat under her palm. "I love you too and I never would have."

After they sighed in content, they just laid in each other's arms in silence while soaking up the wonderful feeling of being close again, and happy that neither one let Grissom's insecurity side win, or Trent's evil side.

As the team looked through the small window on the door, they smiled seeing the couple's position on Grissom's bed, and thinks. 'They are going to be just fine.'

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Find out what happens next chapter. Please review.


	15. Take you as you are

AN:Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter, I think you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 15:Take you as you are

Four days later

It was still hard to except that being in a wheelchair and possibly never walking again was his reality right now, but with the support of Sara being by his side, Grissom was slowly excepting it. However, that didn't mean he wasn't dying to get started on therapy, which Dr. Price had him scheduled to start next week because he didn't to put his body through too much too soon.

After apologizing to the team about his behavior when he found out what was wrong with him, which they understood and forgave him, he had plenty of visitors the last four days. And today was no different, except that it was just Nick and Sara. Greg had a date with Amanda, Catherine was still at work, and Warrick was hanging out with Lindsey.

Grissom and Sara were sitting on his bed together and Nick was in the chair next to them, they were doing a little small talk when there was a knock on the door.

They all looked in that direction, but Grissom was the one that said. "Come in."

The door opened, then Ecklie and the director of the lab stepped into the room.

Sara gets up from the bed, but stays by Grissom's side, and Nick stands by the chair had been sitting in.

As the door shuts behind the newcomers, it started to become tense, so Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "What can I do for you director, and Conrad?"

The director clears his throat before speaking. "First we would like to give you our condolences on what happened."

Everybody in that room knew the sympathy lied more with the director than Ecklie, maybe not by much, but it was still more.

Grissom nodded. "Thank you."

The men nodded before the director continued. "And secondly to discuss where the night shift team goes from here."

Nick cleared his throat and spoke while looking at Grissom. "Griss, I think I'm going to head out."

"Wait Nicky, this conversation concerns you too." He was confused, but didn't move. Grissom then looked at Sara, which she looked at him wondering what is going on in his mind, before looking at the director and Ecklie again. "As of today I'm giving you my verbal resignation. I'll give you the paperwork sometime after I get out of here." They looked at him shocked as he continued. "And I'm giving you a recommendation that you hire Sara or Nick in my place, they are fully capable of taking over the position of night shift supervisor. It's their choice, so I'll let them decide."

The director cleared his throat after his shock wore off a little. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Grissom nodded. "Yes, the decision had been thoroughly thought off before this accident happened, and even though this was not the circumstances I had planned for this announcement, it was going to happen eventually."

Everybody turned their eyes to Nick and Sara, which they were looking at Grissom still shocked on what he just did, then they looked at each other and she said. "You were promoted to Level 3 before I, even though it was only a few weeks."

He cleared his throat and said. "Are you sure?"

She looked at Grissom, which his eyes told her it was up to her, then she looked at Nick again and replied. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He gives her a smile. "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile in return before everybody's eyes went back to the director and Ecklie, then the director spoke. "Ok, as of right now, Nick Stokes is officially the graveyard supervisor and Sara Sidle is the assistant supervisor. The only thing that needs to be done to make this official is the paperwork, which I expect before the end of the week."

The newly promoted employees nodded and said thank you, then after a nod and get well soon, the director and Ecklie turned and started walking to the door. After it was open and Ecklie walked out first, the director looked back at Sara and Grissom and said. "Oh, and congratulations you two. I heard it was a rumor, but it's not, is it?"

Sara and Grissom looked at each other again, then he smiled, took her hand in his, looked at the director and replied. "No, it isn't, and I would also like to point out that she didn't receive any special treatment while I was supervisor."

"I trust that she didn't, and I believe you Gil."

"Thank you, sir."

The director nodded, then walked out of the room, letting the door close behind him.

The three people in the room looked at each other and sighed in relief before they started chuckling, not sure why they did it, but it felt good, and Sara and Nick were happy to hear a laugh from him.

As they were calming down, the door opened again and this time it was Dr. Price.

He smiled at them before saying. "Now that's a sound a doctor always loves to hear."

Sara smiled as she squeezed Grissom hand. "I agree."

He smiled again, then Grissom cleared his throat and asked. "So when can I go home?"

"Is today soon enough?"

Grissom looked shocked and a little relieved. "You're not kidding me, are you?"

Dr. Price chuckled before replying. "Nope, I wouldn't do that do you, you are indeed free to get out of here."

Grissom gets a happy look on his face, but then he frowns and looks down at his hands, Sara looks at him with concern and asked. "Griss, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat as he looked at her. "I just remembered that the townhouse isn't equipped for my new condition."

Sara smiled as she replied. "But it is."

She was running late on her visit with Grissom two days ago because there was an appointment at their townhouse with the contractors to install what Grissom would need for his new way of life.

"Really? How."

She cups his cheek. "That's my little secret."

His eyes were shinning as he responded. "Thank you."

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, which Nick looked down a little uncomfortable since he wasn't use to seeing this side of them yet, then she replied. "You are so welcome, babe." When she pulled back, she looked at the doctor and asked. "Ok doc, what's next?"

"I went to check him out, then I'll get the paperwork started on his discharge while he gets dressed." Sara nodded while Dr. Price continued as he looked at Grissom. "I can bring in an orderly to help you out, if you want."

Grissom sighed, he hated that he needed help with these simple tasks, but knew right now he just couldn't, so it was best to swallow his pride and accept the help. He looked at Dr. Price and replied. "Nick and Sara are fine." He looked at them and continued. "If you guys don't mind."

Sara was the first to accept his offer and Nick really didn't hesitate either, they both knew how he felt about it, so they were only doing what would make him more comfortable.

Dr. Price nodded as he replied. "Alright, let's get started then."

After checking him over one more time to see if he was really ok to leave under the circumstance, Dr. Price left the room so Grissom could get dress, and after they got him dressed with little embarrassment as possible, the doctor came back into the room thirty minutes later with a wheelchair.

Once he parked it in the best position for a transfer, Dr. Price looked at Grissom and asked. "You ready?"

He took a moment, knowing he was getting ready to go back into the world in a different way then he would have liked, which he was determined to change his circumstances back to the way they were as soon as possible, so hopefully he wouldn't be in this state any longer than necessary.

He mentally shook his head, then replied. "I am."

"Alright." Dr. Price looked at Nick. "Mr. Stokes if you can get on his other side we'll transfer him into his wheelchair."

Nick paused, but started walking to his right side when Grissom said. "Nicky, you've already dressed me, I don't think it gets much more embarrassing than that."

They chuckled with a nod as Sara stood behind the wheelchair and holding on to the handles as she watched the two men pick Grissom up and place him in.

Once he was set, Dr. Price speaks after taking a breath. "Alright, you are free to go. Good luck on the therapy, which I expect to hear some results."

Grissom nodded as he held out his hand to the young man. "Thank you."

Dr. Price shook Grissom's hand as he replied. "You are welcome."

Even though it was his job to look after people who come here for help, he was proud that he could help this man out, sad it didn't work out fully, but happy that there is a chance he could walk again. It may be slim, but he was rooting for everything to work out for Grissom, which also extended to Sara.

He mentally shook his head as he walked behind the three of them toward to the door, then after everybody said goodbye, he watched them walk down the hall to the elevator, and only when the doors closed, did he walk away to check on his other patients.

* * *

3 months later

After witnessing Trent going to prison they tried to get on with their lives, and even though it's been really hard and trying for them, not only as a couple but individually, she promised to stick by him no matter how grouchy he was, which most of the bad mood came from not much improvement with his condition.

He knew it would take time, but he thought after three months something would improve, the only thing getting him through the days was Sara's love, support and patience. He also knew that his attitude at times these last three months have been a little unbearable, so every morning when he woke up and saw Sara crawling into bed next to him after work, he thanked his lucky stars that she was still in this with him.

Before they knew it, it was Christmas time, and while Sara was setting up the dinning room table, Grissom rolled in the room from the bedroom and asked. "Do you need any help, sweetie?"

She looked up from her task, smiled at him and said. "Nope, everything is good here, basically just waiting on our guests."

Since everybody was instructed to bring something, she didn't have to do much, which she was thankful for that because her cooking skills still weren't that great. Grissom had been instructing her how to cook since they became a couple, but she just hadn't had the time to perfect her new skill yet.

Grissom nodded with a small smile, then replied. "Alright, I'll be on the couch if you need me."

He was turning his wheelchair toward the living room when Sara spoke. "Griss?" He looked over at her as she continued with a smile on her lips and love in her eyes. "I'll always need you."

He gives her another smile and wink before he started rolling toward the living room, then successfully transferred himself to the couch while she watched.  
He had gotten better at transferring himself and she was very proud of him, they both wished things could be different, but having him alive and here is what she cared about more than anything else. She took a breath, then mentally shook her head before finishing her task.

About 15 minutes later, she placed the salad that she made in the middle of the table when there was a knock on the door.

She took a step away from the table and was headed toward for the door, but stopped when Grissom speaks. "I'll get the door, honey."

"Ok."

After transferring himself back into his chair, he rolled it to the front door and opened it, then smiled when he saw it was Nick.

Nick smiled when he saw Grissom, then asked as he was coming inside and Grissom was shutting the door. "Hey Griss, how are you?"

He sighed before replying. "I'm alright, yourself?"

"I'm great."

"That's good, and the lab?"

That question had been asked a lot by him in the last three months.

Nick chuckled before he commented. "Still can't help but ask about the lab."

Grissom shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "A habit."

Nick nodded in understanding, then conitnued. "Everything is good, although we are still trying to find a few replacements."

Since Grissom was out of the lab and Trent was now in prison, the team was having a tough time filling in the last two spots, nobody seemed to want to work the graveyard.

He nodded as Nick handed Sara the stuffing, then responded. "It will happen Nicky, keep your head up."

Nick puts his hand on Grissom's shoulder and replied. "Just like you walking again, it will happen."

Grissom wasn't that sure right now, not that he has given up, he was just keeping his mind open that this could be a permanent lifestyle. He mentally shook his head, then just as he was nodding and Nick was taking his hand off the older man's shoulder, there was another knock on the door.

Grissom excused himself, and when he opened the door he saw the rest of the guests that was suppose to be here, which also included, Brass, Lindsey, and Amanda.

Everybody said hi to their hosts and Nick, then after a few minutes of small talk and placing each of their food dishes on the table and presents under the tree, they all sat around the table, except Grissom, he just rolled his chair into place at the end of the table. They all took a moment of silence, then they started eating.

At one point during their meal Sara looked across the table and saw Grissom watching the team with a smile on his face. When he felt Sara looking at him, his eyes turned to hers and they smiled at each other before going back to eating.

When everybody was done with their meal, they headed for the living room, and once they sat down, which Catherine, Warrick, Lindsey and Sara sat on the couch, while Grissom had rolled his wheelchair close to the arm of the couch on Sara's side so she could take his hand. Greg was on the recliner with Amanda on his lap, and Brass and Nick were sitting on the love seat.

After a few minutes of talking and laughing, Lindsey asked if they could open presents now, and everybody agreed, so Warrick and Nick handed everybody a gift and started opening them, awing and smiling at what they had received.

As the presents under the small tree were disappearing, Lindsey mentioned there was one more under there.

Warrick smiled. "You are right kiddo, let's see who it's for." He bends down and picks up the small box, a ring box to be exact, acted like he needed to look at who it was intended for, then he walked over towards the couch, kneeled down in front of Catherine and said. "It's for you, Sweetheart."

Catherine looked at the box, then looked at man she loved secretly for years until six months ago when she finally voiced her feelings, and asked. "Warrick?"

He smiled as he untied the ribbon, then he opened the ring box, showing a beautiful, single blue diamond, and said while looking into those beautiful blue eyes that he's loved for years. "I love you Cath, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you and Lindsey, so I'm hoping you'll do me the greatest honor of marrying me."

Tears started to come down Catherine's face as she nodded her head before speaking. "Yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled as he took the ring out of the box, then he slipped it onto her finger and brings her in a kiss as everybody clapped and cheered.

The rest of the gang found out that Catherine and Warrick were a couple a few weeks after Grissom was out of the hospital, and they were very happy for them, feeling that something was underneath the whole time they knew them.

When Catherine and Warrick pulled back from their kiss, they bring Lindsey into a three person hug as she laughed and smiled, happy that Warrick was going to join the family. She'll admit, if only to herself, that she was hesitant for a little bit about them, but he proved to her that he would never hurt her mother and that he genuinely cared for her too, plus he had asked for her permission before he bought the ring, which just made her like him even more.

After the three person hug, they got personal congratulations from the team.

When it was Grissom's turn, he looked up at Warrick and said. "You are getting a wonderful family, Rick, so I better not find out that you hurt either one of them."

Warrick shook his head as he placed his arms around Catherine and Lindsey. "You have my word Griss, these two have become my world and I'll never do anything that will intentionally hurt them."

Grissom smiled as he replied. "That's what I like to hear. Congratulations to the three of you."

The soon-to-be family smiled, then the rest of them smiled and cheered again, knowing this special night turned even more special.

* * *

A few hours later

As it was becoming later in the evening the gang thought it was time to go home so they could rest a little before shift, and once everybody was out of the townhouse, Sara and Grissom cleaned up the rest of the dishes.

After the last dish was in the dishwasher, Grissom closed the door and turned it on, then asked. "A movie before you go to work?"

She smiled, leaned down to kiss his forehead, then replied. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

He nodded with a smile, and after squeezing her hand, he rolled into the living room.

As Sara watched Grissom transfer to the couch, she took a breath.

After witnessing Warrick propose to Catherine it got her thinking about something she had found a few weeks ago, which she hadn't let him know she found it, and tonight that thought came back full force, so she thought it was time to bring it out in the open so they could talk about it. After one more breath she walked to their room, opens a drawer in her nightstand, grabs something and puts it in her pocket before walking back into the living room.

When she sits down next to him on the couch, he starts the movie and they cuddled up next to each other.

Once the movie was over, and as Grissom was turning it off, he said. "I say it was a pretty special evening, especially for Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey."

"It really was." She looked over at him and asked. "So have you ever thought about it?"

He turned his head to look over at her and asked. "Thought about what?"

"Marriage?" She felt him tense after she asked that, so she said. "What is it?"

He shook his head before looking down at his left arm, which was on the arm of the couch, and replied. "It's nothing."

She shook her head as she moved his head towards her again. "I think it's something, and do you know what else I think?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That you were planning on proposing before everything happened, then once you realized that this wasn't going to be a fast recovery, you changed your mind."

He looked at her wide-eyed, then cleared his throat before asking. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

As she was pulling the item from her pocket that she had grabbed from her drawer, she speaks. "Because of this." She lifts his hand, turns it over so the palm of his hand was up, then placed his grandmother's ring on it.

He looked down at it and asked, or more like stuttered. "How...di..did...you...find...this?"

She smirked as she replied. "Well the smart-alec answer would be I'm a CSI." He looked at her again as she continued. "But the truthful answer would be it was on accident. I was looking for a pen a few weeks ago in your desk in the office, and when I opened the drawer, I saw it there but didn't touch it until this morning, you didn't have any intention of proposing anytime soon, did you?"

He looked at her for a few minutes, speechless, then he looked down at the ring. "I had everything planned. I wanted your birthday to be something very special, I wanted to show you and the world that I was ready for us to go the distance." He looked at her as he finished with tears in his eyes. "I wanted to share the rest of my life with you."

She has tears in her eyes as she cups his cheek. "What's stopping you from doing it now?"

He took a breath before replying. "Because of what happened, can you really see us going the distance now?"

Sara doesn't even hesitate. "Yes I do. What do you think I've been doing these last three months, heck since we've became a couple?"

"Sara..."

She cuts him off when she placed her finger to his lips. "I love you, more than you can possible know or I guess understand, you were the man for me before what happened, and you are the man for me now. When I told you nothing was ever going to change how I feel about you, I meant every word." He was about to talk again, but she continued as she looked into his blue eyes. "Besides, do you really think I'm that shallow, that just because you're in a wheelchair, I would leave you? As you should know by now nothing could have made me leave, not even you."

He shook his head, cleared his throat and said. "I could never think of you as shallow, it's just some people run when it gets to be too hard." Then he sighed before finishing. "But after all these years I should know by now that you are not like a lot of those people, so I apologize for even thinking you could."

She wiped his tear away as she replied. "You're right I'm not, I like to stick through the good and bad times, especially when I know it's all worth it."

They look into each other's eyes for a few minutes, then he looked at the ring for a long minute before looking back into her eyes again. "Are you sure this is what you want? That I'm what you want, knowing that how I am now could be..." She cuts him off by kissing his lips, which he replied quickly.

After she pulled back slowly, she puts her forehead to his and whispered with their eyes closed. "Yes I'm sure. I'll take you as you are, and I'm not going to regret a single moment I spend with you, no matter how we spend it."

Before she had met Gilbert Grissom, she felt that marriage was never going to be part of her life, not only because of what she saw on a daily basis as a CSI, but witnessing the messy marriage of her parents had really turned her off of ever thinking about getting married. Then she saw him and everything changed. She couldn't fully explain it, but she knew that if she was ever going to get married, it was going to be with this man, and only him. Which still to this day that feeling hadn't changed on bit since what happened.

He took a breath, pulled his forehead from hers, kissed her forehead and replied softly. "Neither am I." She opens her eyes as he cups her cheek, then he cleared his throat and said. "I didn't really plan to do this like this, but everything that I say at this moment is what I would've said and it is the truth." He took one more moment before continuing. "I love you Sara, I have from the moment we've met, and I knew right than and there that you would be it for me. It just took me a little time to convince my full self on that, but when I finally let you in, I knew I wouldn't be fully satisfied until our relationship reached the top. Well we're there and have been for some time, and now I think it's time to go all the way, which I hope you agree, so Sara Sidle will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

She smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen, then she replied. "Yes! And it would make me the happiest woman in the world to do so."

He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger, then they lean toward each other and kissed softly before it grew a little passionate for a few minutes.

When they pulled back breathlessly, they put their foreheads together to get their air back.

After they had it, she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled back and kissed softly one more time, then after he gets comfortable on the couch again, she lays her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around her shoulders. After he kissed the top of her head, they both sighed in content before smiling, knowing they were one step away from finally becoming husband and wife.

* * *

AN: Hope you did like it. There will be a small time jump next chapter, it is also the last one of the story, but there is a sequel being planned so if there is interest, let me know. Please review.


	16. An unexpected start to their new lives

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: An unexpected start to their new lives

Two Years Later

After five years of longing and wishing they were together, seven months dating, and two years being engaged, the day that they've been waiting for was finally here.

Sara was wearing a thin strap, white wedding dress that went down to her knees while standing in the doorway of the church with Greg at her side, waiting to walk her down the aisle. The rest of the team was standing up smiling at her, and the best view of all was Grissom standing at the end of the aisle wearing a traditional tux, his eyes shinning with one of his biggest smiles on his clean-shaven face.

The last two years was not an easy one as he worked on getting back to walking again, which that's why it took so long for this day to happen. He had promised her that he was going to dance at their wedding, so once he made that promise nothing was going to stop him, he was determined. And like the loving and loyal fiancé that she was, she stuck by him through the down/frustrating times because she still knew it would be worth it in the end, and she was right.

She took a breath, then Greg whispered. "You ready?"

Sara nodded with a smile. "You have no idea, Greg."

Greg smiled back, then after a seconds pause, he started walking her down the aisle, and as every eye was on her, her mind goes back to thinking about the last two years.

Grissom had gotten a teaching job at UNLV while going through his physical therapy, and she could tell he liked it very much, which she never doubted he wouldn't, because he loved teaching as much, if not more, than being a CSI. She missed working with him at the lab, but supported him on his new career.

The team had gone through some changes too, they couldn't say how many people or how much time it took to fill the last two spots, but finally, after months of inconsistency, both spots were taken permanently.

One by a woman who was a year younger than Sara, Warrick and Nick, and goes by the name of Jessica Frost. She was Caucasian with blond hair and blue eyes, 5'8, average build, had went to Stanford University and has a bachelor's degree from there. She came from the Los Angeles CSI team, was hard-working and had gotten along with the team instantly.

The second spot was filled by a man a few years older than them, who goes by the name of Peter Hart. He was Caucasian with short brown hair and brown eyes, around 5'10 and a little above average build. He had gone to UCLA, which he had gotten a Master's degree from there, but had come from the Seattle CSI team. He was also a hard worker and got along with the team. In fact there was an instant friendship between him and Sara, which the guys were very cautious about it at first because they didn't want the same thing that happened with Trent, but it turned out that they had nothing to worry about. He may have been fond of her, but he understood his boundaries right away and knew that Grissom was the only man she was interested in, so he never even thought of having more than a friendship with her.

Her thoughts about the past concluded when she stopped in front of Grissom.

They smiled at each other, and after Greg placed her hand in Grissom's, he said. "Take care of her."

Grissom smiled at the young man. "Always, Greg."

Greg nodded, and after a smile at Sara, he goes and sits down in front next to his fiancée, Amanda, and taking her hand in his.

Once the bride and groom get into position, the preacher started talking. "We are gathered here today to witness this special union between Sara Sidle and Gilbert Grissom..."

As he continued to talk, the couple get lost into each other's eyes, both thinking how lucky they are and how far they've come to get to this point.

They became so lost into each other that they didn't hear the preacher say it was time for their vows, so the preacher had to clear his throat to get them back to earth. When they looked at him shyly, he smiled and continued. "Miss Sidle, it is time for your vows."

Sara and Grissom turned their heads to look at one another again, then she cleared her throat and said what was true in her heart. "Grissom, when I walked into that seminar and saw you for the first time, I had a very strong feeling that you were it for me, and no matter what obstacles were in our way, nothing would have convinced me otherwise. It just took me awhile to convince you of that." Everybody chuckled at that.

Once they calmed down, she continued. "When you finally opened yourself to the possibility of us, it had been one of the worst days of my life, but you wiped it all away with just one look and question, and since then I've never been happier, despite what we've had to go through these last two years to get here." She stopped for a second to sniffle, then she finished her vow. "You are the love of my life, and like I thought first time you slipped that ring on my finger, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side."

When she was done she had a few tears going down her cheek, so Grissom lifted his hand up, cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away.

The preacher looked at the groom and said. "Dr. Grissom, your turn."

After another swipe of his thumb on her cheek to get the tears off her beautiful face, he cleared his throat before he began. "Sara, when I saw you at the seminar, I knew you were it too. I just put that idea out of my head though, because I thought, why would the most beautiful woman I've ever seen be interested in a man who is 15 years older and is antisocial, so I told myself to forget it. But no matter what I thought or how hard I tried, it didn't work, because you were still in here." He used his free hand to touch his heart before he continued. "The years that followed that fateful seminar, I kept denying what was in my heart until the day I thought I would lose you before I got to tell you how I feel, so I finally took a chance, and when I did, I never wanted to look back again." He also sniffled before he finished. "These last two years while going through one of the worst times of my life, you've stuck by and showed me that putting my love and faith in you was never a mistake, so now I'm going to show you that putting your love and faith in me will never be a mistake on your part. I love you Sara, and like I thought the minute we became a couple, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side."

Once he concluded his vows, Grissom did something that he has never done, knowingly, in front of the team and Sara had only seen a few times, he let a tear roll down his cheek. She cups his cheek and wiped it away while her eyes were shinning, knowing that he meant every word he said just by that display alone.

When she removed her hand, they smiled at each other before looking at the preacher, then he continued a second later. "Now that the vows had been said, Gilbert Grissom, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, remaining faithful to only her as you both shall live?"

Grissom puts his hand on her cheek again and replied as he ran his thumb up and down. "I do."

They smiled at each other as he removed his hand, then the preacher continued. "Sara Sidle, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, remaining faithful to only him as you both shall live?"

She then takes her hand and cups his cheek before saying. "I do."

After the preacher mentioned the rings, Catherine stands up and hands them to Grissom before she goes and sits back down next to her husband and daughter.

Grissom takes her left hand, then places the wedding band on the tip of her ring finger as the preacher speaks again. "Gilbert, repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed, with all my love I do thee give."

Grissom repeats what the preacher said as he slipped the wedding band on her finger, then lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Once he brought it back down, he released her hand so she could take his left hand and place the ring on the tip of his ring finger, and after the preacher said the words to her, she repeats them as she slipped the matching wedding band on his finger before kissing his knuckles too.

After she released his hand, they look at the preacher, waiting for him to say the magic words, which they didn't have to wait very long.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looked at Grissom and finished. "Gilbert, you may now kiss your bride."

He smiled, turned to Sara, cupped her cheek one last time, then replied. "I wouldn't mind if I do." She smiled as they move closer to each other, then after a short pause, their lips touched softly, finally sealing their lives as one.

When they completed their kiss, the couple looked at their friends as the preacher announced. "I'm pleased to present you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert Grissom."

Everybody stood up and clapped for a few minutes as Sara and Grissom smiled, then as they were walking down the aisle hand in hand, the rest of them followed so they could enjoy the reception party at Catherine and Warrick's house.

* * *

When everybody got to the Brown's house and sat down at the long table they set up, and while they were eating and talking, Sara was looking at her friends and their significant others.

Warrick and Catherine were the only other couple in their group that was married, which they have been for the past year and a half, and they've been really happy. Sara heard them mention kids a few times, but she wasn't sure if Catherine was pregnant or not.

Greg had asked Amanda to marry him a few months ago, and Sara doesn't think she's seen him happier.

Everybody else was either single or casually dating, and she was happy it never had to be like that for her ever again, at least as long as she has a say in it.

She looked down at the table with a smile as she thought that, then her thoughts get interrupted when Grissom places his hand on her shoulder and asked. "Would you like to dance, Mrs. Grissom?"

She smiles, already loving the sound of that name, then replied. "I would be honored, Mr. Grissom."

He smiled in return as he took her hand, then after helping her up from her chair, he walked them to the middle of the yard that was set up like a dance floor, and after they heard the music coming from the speakers, they stared dancing.

It was silent for a few seconds, then he asked. "What got you so lost in your thoughts?"

She smiled and replied. "I was thinking how happy I am that I have you for the rest of my life."

He smiled in return before responding. "Well it may not be a secret anymore, but you've had me for the rest of your life after our first kiss, better yet, after our first meeting."

She nodded as she moved closer to him, then after wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied with a smirk. "But now it's official, and you're stuck with me forever."

He moved her closer so he could put his forehead to hers, then he speaks again with emotion. "Is that a promise?"

She whispered as she closed her eyes. "Yes, you are my heart and soul and I love you more than anything." She removed her forehead from his, looked into his eyes, then continued. "But you already knew that."

He leans toward her and kisses her forehead, then replied. "Yes I did, but I'll never get tired of hearing it." He sighed in content before continuing. "And today, I'm the happiest man on earth and nothing can top how I'm feeling at this moment."

Sara paused for a second, then she bit her lip before asking. "You want to bet that I can't top it?"

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "What do you mean?"

She took a breath, then responded. "I know we never had a full discussion about this and we've been barely married an hour, but Griss..."

She stopped as tears came into her eyes while he looked at her with concern. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She took another breath before finishing. "Griss, I'm pregnant."

He looked at her shocked as he asked. "Pregnant?" She nodded, then he replied. "But the doctor's said..."

She nodded as she finished. "That there was a chance it might not happen for us, which we were ok with that, but it did Griss." She cups his cheek with tears going down her cheek this time. "You're going to be a father."

Grissom's eyes started to get misty as he asked, just to be sure. "Truly?"

She nodded again. "Yes, truly, are you ha..." He cuts her off when he brings her in his arms and kissed her without a second thought.

When they pulled back from their passionate kiss, they place their foreheads together again and he whispered. "Thank you Sara. I know this has to be a shock for you, considering we never thought it would happen, and I know we hardly discussed about sharing our lives with a baby, but I'm truly happy you've given me this precious gift." He pulls back to look at her and they both have an emotional look on their face as he continued. "And I might be a little unsure on how great of a parent I'll be, but I'll try my hardest not to let either of you down." Then he cups her cheek as he finished. "You have made all my dreams come true today, and you're right, you topped it."

She chuckled as he wiped her tears away, then replied. "And you're right this is a shock, one I'm pretty terrified about because I'm not sure how I'll be as a mother, but I'm also a little excited, because whenever I look into the eyes or face of our little one, I'll see you, and nothing would make me happier than to watch him or her grow up to be just their daddy." She cupped his cheek to wipe his tear away as she finished. "And for the record, I believe you'll make a wonderful dad."

After looking deeply into each other's eyes, they lean toward each other and kissed softly before he whispered. "And I think you'll make a wonderful mother." they kiss one more time, then he brings her in his arms and said. "I love you."

She ran her hand up and down his back as she replied. "I love you too."

They honestly never thought of having kids before, but the moment she found out and he was told, they were committed to love and care for their child and be the best parents they could be. And whether they planned this or not, they still thought it was the perfect start for their new lives together.

* * *

AN: Well that's it, I hope the story was ok. Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, favorite, and followed, it really means a lot to time. The sequel will be up soon, so whoever is interested be on the look-out. Enjoy the rest of your week, have a safe weekend and take care.


End file.
